Delima
by Edwardluva1
Summary: Peyton's got cancer. She's ignoring everyone. Then she leaves and doesn't come back til 4 years later, but not everyone's welcoming her back with open arms.Who will Lucas choose?Brooke or Peyton? Will the one who doesnt win his heart let go? BRUCAS!
1. Chap1: lost

**AN./ Hey this is my first fanfic and i'm nervous. oh and sorry for the short lentgh, but the others will be much longer. but i just want this part only in the first chapter.**

"Lucas…just leave me alone." Peyton said in a bored tone.

"Peyton…" I started to said, "Never mind." I sighed and left the room.

I don't know what's going on, but Peyton has been acting weird lately. I feel like I'm about to lose her, no matter how tight I try to hold on.

Ever since she found out that she had cancer, she's been pushing everyone she loves away. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and now… me. She's stop talking to everyone. I know that she's going through something that I couldn't possibly understand. Even with my heart condition, I have pills to help me and if I don't push myself too hard I'll be fine. With cancer though, it's different. Everything's unpredictable. I wish she would just let me in though. Though some would say that I need to practice what I preach.

Flashback

A crying Brooke stands in front of Lucas pouring her heart out.

"Why won't you just let me in?" Brooke asked pressing her hands to his heart.

End of flashback

I winced at the memory.

I went back to my laptop to work on my 3rd book. I don't know what I'm going to name it yet, it hasn't hit me. I was just getting into my writing when I heard Peyton came out of our room and head to the door. I cut her off at the door.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"For a walk Lucas, ugh!" she said angrily.

"You want me to come with you so we can talk?" I said not showing how much she hurt me by pushing me out.

"No I want to be alone. We can talk another time." She replied with a sigh. "Okay."

She was just about to walk out of the door when I stopped her. "Oh and Peyton," she turned around to look at me with an tired look on her face. "I love you!" I said to give her something to think about.

I saw some emotion go across her face, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Bye Lucas." Then she walked out in the night closing the door behind her. And for some reason my heart knew that as soon as she closed the door, I'd lost her and that was probably our last good-bye.

_**Each chance  
A new belief  
Something new  
A heart's relief  
Each romance  
A lover's hue  
Finding Love  
Each in you**_

**Chances by Peter Stavropoulos**

**review. plez.**


	2. Chap2: Hiding

**thank you to my first reviewer:** _**mcdreamyslover**_

Ppov

Four years.

I've been gone for four years. Leaving might not be the best for everyone, but it was for me. I found peace and I just needed to do this on my own. Also I just didn't want all of my friends and family to be miserable with me, so I left. I went California and got the cancer treated. Turns out it was just in its first stages and I didn't have to go through months and months of chemo.

Be I didn't want to go back and face the wrath of my friends just then so I stayed a couple of years. Now, I'm back. I just hope there not too mad and understand.

I decided to go to Haley house first cause she may be the more understanding one than Brooke and Lucas.

Lucas. Oh god, it was so hard to leave him.

Flashback

"Oh and Peyton," I turned and looked at him trying not to show my emotions "I love you!"

Guilt flooded through me, but I quickly composed myself so that I wouldn't give Lucas anything to suspect.

I couldn't say 'I love you, too Lucas' or run up and kiss him. I just couldn't, it would make it harder for me to leave.

So I said, "Bye Lucas." Then walked out into the night, closing the door behind me and left Tree Hill.

End of Flashback

I felt a tug on my heart at the memory. I stayed single while I was away because Lucas will always have my heart and I would've felt as if though I were cheating.

I pulled on the street that Haley and Nathan's house was on and immediately spotted their house. I pulled into the driveway behind a black Smart fortwo. There was also a Trail Blazer and a pickup truck there. They must have company.

I walked up to the door and knock hoping for the best.

Haley'spov

"Brooke, where are you? You're supposed to be helping me make dinner." I yelled. "Brooke!"

"Yes, Tutor Mom?" Brooke said walking into the kitchen looking flushed.

"Where were you?" I asked but already knew the answer.

"I was in the bathroom." She lied.

Brooke and Lucas aren't really that good at hiding secrets. I know she was probably making out with Lucas in the bathroom or in one of our closets. When Peyton left, Brooke was the one who helped him get back on his feet. This year I've sort of notice how they have acting around each other and I caught them in the hallway upstairs kissing. I didn't say anything because I want to give them a chance to tell us first.

"Okay Brooke all I need you to do is put the lasagna in the oven then set the table." I said giving her and easy job. Once she put the lasagna in the oven and went to set the table, I started working on the salad and breadsticks.

Before I even start the door bell rang. I would've told Nathan to get it, but he's resting from practice. I would've told Brooke or Lucas, but when I stuck my head in the doorway of the dining room, they were missing.

So I walked to the door, opened it and gasped because standing in front of me Peyton Sawyer. Plus the drama's about to start.

Brooke'sPov

Lucas and I were in the hallway kissing. His soft lips against mine so gentle, but not at the same time. His arms around my waist making safe. God, how I love him. Being with Lucas like this and the way he touches me makes me feel as though he could love me the way I love him.

I don't like that we have to hide it, but we're just not ready yet. More him than me. I sometimes think that he's waiting for Peyton to come back, but she's not coming back. Plus we don't even know if she alive.

We haven't said 'I love you', even if we both do.

I broke away from the kiss first. "Lucas, I have to finish setting the table. Haley will notice that I'm gone." I said as I heard the door bell ring.

"Alright, Pretty girl." He said looking into my eyes. That nickname made me smile.

We kissed one more time then headed toward the living room. Before I got there I heard Haley gasp and yelled, "Peyton!" Then just like that, my world turned upside down.

**I've never had the chance  
To kiss your beautiful lips  
To hold you tight all day  
To run my fingers through your hair  
Or talk to you till the sun comes up**

My mind says this won't be so  
But my heart knows different  
Someday I will do these wonderful things  
And never let you go

No matter how long it takes  
No matter how many tears it makes  
I will see you  
Kiss you  
And hold you  
Until the end of time

by Gary R. Hess

**review. plez.**


	3. Chap3: Need

**hey this one is longer. and peyton's back and some yelling is issue. oh and thanks to those who review the last chapter:**

**_Mcdreamyslover  
iluvderekshepard  
Tweetiebird86_**

LucasPov

It's Peyton. She's back. I feel like I'm seeing her all over again for the first time. Those soft, blonde curls, that heart shaped face, and her tall slender body.

"Peyton?" I hear a raspy voice call. Brooke. God I love her voice. It's so unique and different and it just sends shivers down my spine. She has been so supportive of me and was there when Peyton wasn't. My Cheery. My PrettyGirl.

I have one girl that has the same interest as me and everyone thinks that we're meant to be, but then I have another girl that's my other half and completes me. But which one is the real one?

Flashback

The Ravens had just won the game. Confetti is flowing everywhere.

"I'll be seeing you." Peyton said then she walked away.

Lucas thinks for a minute then calls her name. "Peyton!" she turns around.

Lucas walks up to her saying, "It's you."

"What?" Peyton asked.

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me, it's you." He pauses "It's you Peyton."

Flashback ends

Another flashback starts

"Now follow my voice," Rachel says "Brooke's the one, make the shot."

Lucas dribbles, and then shoots the ball into the hoop.

Still blind-folded Lucas asked, "What happened?"

"It went in." Rachel answers.

End of flashback

Peyton'spov

Wow. Haley just stood there and stared at me with a shocked expression on her face after she yelled my name.

I saw some movement behind her and looked and saw Brooke with Lucas right behind her. "Peyton?" Brooke asked looking sort of sad and angry. Lucas looks like he's in a daze. I mean I didn't expect them to come up hugging me and saying how happy they were to see me, but it still kinda hurt. It makes me feel as though I wasn't missed.

It was silent for a while then there was a buzzing sound.

"Oh my goodness, that's the lasagna! Peyton come in, Brooke would you go see if it's ready?" Haley asked ushering me in and closing the door.

"Oh I hope I didn't come at the wrong time, are you guys busy with something?" I asked.

I heard Brooke make a sarcastic laugh then she left to check the food. "Um… no we're just having dinner. You can join us, we have more than enough." Haley said. Lucas just stood there with a confused and hurt expression on his face.

"Thanks, I'll stay." I said to Haley. It was silent again.

Then just before Lucas was about to say something, I heard someone call my name. "Peyton!" It was Nathan.

He ran up and hugged me. "So where you been?" he asked. I was so happy Nathan was here. He seems to be the only one that's worried about me.

"Umm…well." I decided to just tell the truth. "I was in California."

"Do you still have cancer or did you get treated?"

"I got treated and lucky it was in it's first stages so I didn't have to go through months and months of chemo."

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "How come you've been gone for four years then?"

"Okay!" Haley interrupted, "Umm… let's go see if dinner is ready."

We were all going headed to the kitchen when Lucas walked past us and out of the door.

"Luke!" I called, but he was already gone. "Just give him time, ok?" Haley said. I nodded and continued walking to the kitchen.

Haley made the salad and told me to put the breadsticks on the table. "Nathan could you go and tell Jamie to wash up for dinner?"

"Sure." He kissed her on the cheek and headed up the stairs. When he left, it turned uncomfortable. Mainly because Brooke was staring at me like I just cussed her out. Haley tried to act as if everything was normal, but you could see the uncomfortable look on her face. Finally it got annoying.

I sighed, "Brooke."

"OhmyGod, she speaks!" she said like she was shocked.

"Brooke, please…" I started but she cut me off.

"No," she said with a fierce anger voice, "no! Don't 'Brooke please' me! I was your friend Peyton and you cut me off, then you run away and don't tell me. Never mind call or let everyone know that you're alive and now you come back after four years and expect everything to go back to the way it was. No, Peyton. It just doesn't work like that,-"

"I know that, but-"I tried to say, but she quickly cut me off.

"If you knew that then why did you leave Peyton? You come back when everything and everyone has change and has been working out their lives. And it's just not fair." She said crying. Haley looked away and tried to busy herself. I had tears in my eyes too.

"Listen, Brooke I understand,-"I started to explain. She cut me off, but this time her voice was a whisper and it sounded so hurt, it made my throat tighten up as I tried to hold in my tears.

"No, you don't understand, Peyton. Because if you did, you would know how I feel, you wouldn't try to hurt me, and you wouldn't be here." She said. Tears started pouring down my face.

Brooke sniffed, wiped her eyes, and said, "Haley, I'm sorry for ruining dinner, but I have to go."

Haley nodded understanding. "It's okay Brooke, I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Kay." Brooke answered then she left. I didn't bother going after her knowing that she wouldn't listen to me. Then I saw Nathan and who I assume is Jamie. He's really grown a lot. Haley handed me a tissue and I went to the hallway bathroom, splashed water on my face, and wiped my face. I didn't know what I was going to do about Brooke and Lucas, but I put on a smile and went to meet Jamie.

Brooke'sPov

I ran out of the house.

I got into my car and drove to Lucas' house. Right now, I just needed him to hold me. I just needed him to be mine even if for just this last night.

I needed to feel soft skin on mine, smell the cinnamon smell coming off of him, and hear his voice reassuring me and making me feel safe.

When I finally got there, I parked my car, ran to the door, and lifted the mat to get the extra key to his house.

I closed the door silently, and then lock it. I walk to his bedroom and see him laying there wide awake. He sits up when he realizes that someone's standing in his doorway.

"Brooke." He said with a sighed when he noticed that it was me. "Come here." He whispered. Without hesitation, I climb onto his bed into his arms. He kisses me then helps me take off my dress. Then we lay there in each others arms just enjoying being with each other. No, we didn't try to cover our feelings or forget what happened tonight with sex, nor did we talk. Mainly because we didn't have to. Peyton was back, which put us into a big mess.

**True Love **

**_True love is a sacred flame  
That burns eternally,  
And none can dim its special glow  
Or change its destiny.  
True love speaks in tender tones  
And hears with gentle ear,  
True love gives with open heart  
And true love conquers fear.  
True love makes no harsh demands  
It neither rules nor binds.  
And true love holds with gentle hands  
The hearts that it entwines._**

**~Anonymous**

**review. plez.**


	4. Chap4: Interrupted

_**sorry for not updating sooner. vote if you would like this to be a brucas or leyton ending?**_

_"Peyton…Brooke…wait please!" I yelled as they both walked away from me. _

"_Luke you had your chance and now you blew it. Thanks always being there for me." Brooke said sarcastically._

"_Yeah and Lucas, you could've told me instead leading me on and then you kiss me!" Peyton yelled. _

_I had just lost the two people I love the most all because I couldn't decide which one I love the most, but couldn't they understand how love was complicated. Of course they could, I was just being selfish, wanting them both to myself. I fell to my knee in the middle of Rivercourt and cried. _

"_Oh and Luke," I looked up to see Brooke standing in front of me with the most hurt expression on her face, "Why?" _

I snapped out of my dream sitting straight up in bed. I look on my left and see Brooke laying beside me unaware of my dilemma. She's so beautiful.

I get up and take a good, hot shower. When I come back in the room, I see that Brooke is still sleep, so I quietly put on some black sweat pants and a white shirt. Then I walk into the kitchen to make breakfast. I had made the eggs, bacon, and I was working on the pancakes when I heard a sexy, raspy voice say, "Hey sexy." I turned to face Brooke and smiled. She had on my old Ravens jersey, it went about mid thigh on her. She looked so sexy leaning against the doorframe biting her lip. How does one wake up looking so beautiful? "Hey." I whispered.

She walks up to me and stands on her tippy toes and I lean down to kiss her. "Mmm… you taste good." She said with a smile showing her dimples.

"So do you." She kisses me one more time then looks over at the stove to see what I was cooking.

"Ooh, Pancakes!" she squeals. "Aww, Broody you made me breakfast!"

I smiled and went to finish the pancakes. She watched me the whole time smiling. She was happy, how could I turn that smile into a frown?

"Here you go Ms. Davis. An order of chocolate chip pancakes with a side of eggs, bacon, and orange juice." She laughed.

After breakfast, I was washing dishing when Brooke's arms wrap around my waist.

"Broody, I was wondering if you could help me turn on the shower, you know how it's complicated for me."

Sure. "Of course, Pretty Girl." She been over here so many times I know she knows how to work the shower.

Even so I walk to the bathroom and turn the shower on. "Brooke how hot do you want it?" I ask.

"Steaming." I turn the water hot, but not too hot so that it'll burn. I turned around my mouth dropped open.

There was Brooke standing behind me with nothing, but a black strapless bra and some boy shorts underwear. "Luke," she started, "can you help take off my bra, my shoulder's bothering me?" I knew it was a lie, but hey who was I to judge.

She turned around and I unclasped her bra letting it fall to the ground. She then bends over right in front of me and drops her underwear. Then she turns around and presses her body into mine and I kiss her. I take my shirt off only breaking the kiss for a second and then take off my pants and boxers. We stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over our naked bodies.

I pressed her to the wall. The softness of her body gets me even more excited. I love the way her body feels. I grabbed her thighs and held her legs up.

And right when I was about to make love to her. The doorbell rang. I was going to ignore it, but who ever it was seemed impatient. I leaned my forehead against the wall beside her head. She rubbed the back of my neck. "Go," she said softly, "it's alright, we can finish later." I intended to. I lifted my head and kissed her with intense passion. Then I got out of the shower, put on boxers and sweats, and went to answer the door. "I'm coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door harshly angry at them for interrupted Brooke and I. When I saw who was at the door, I sighed and rubbed my eyes. This was gonna be a long day.

Brooke'sPov

I tried to calm myself down and went to shower. This morning was blissful. Just me and Lucas, it seemed as though we were in our own little world. I love him so much and I'm not ready to let him go, so if Peyton thinks that she's gonna come back after four years and think that Lucas will be all hers, she's wrong. This time, I'm gonna fight for Lucas, so he'll be mine only.

I'll only go, if he wants me too. Until then, Peyton, it's on.

**You love me---you are sure  
by Emily Dickenson**

_**You love me -- you are sure --  
I shall not fear mistake --**  
**I** __**shall not cheated wake --  
Some grinning morn --  
To find the Sunrise left --  
And Orchards -- unbereft --  
And Dollie -- gone!**_

I need not start -- you're sure --  
That night will never be --  
When frightened -- home to Thee I run --  
To find the windows dark --  
And no more Dollie -- mark --  
Quite none?

_**Be sure you're sure -- you know --  
I'll bear it better now --  
If you'll just tell me so --  
Than when -- a little dull Balm grown --  
Over this pain of mine --  
You sting -- again!** _

**. and don't forget to go on the poll on my page. **


	5. Chap5: I love you

**hey you guys thanks for the reviews. um.. i will have the next chapter up Wednesday. i promise. but in this chapter the whole peyton coming back will be sort of confront, but not all the way. oh and dont forget to vote on my poll if you want Lucas to end up with Brooke, Peyton, or neither. **

LucasPov

"Hey Hales, what's up?" I asked. She had this accusing stare on her face, like all the problems were my fault.

"Lucas can you at least let me inside, it's cold out here?" she asked with an innocent expression on her face. Too innocent. OhmyGod, she knows about me and Brooke or I think she does. I need to warn Brooke.

I pressed my lips together into a thin line, sighed then answered, "Uh, sure, why not?"

Haley smiled and walked into the kitchen. I closed the door and followed her. "Chocolate chip pancake. So you must've had a nice breakfast."

"Ye-"I started to say.

"Wait, why is your shower running?" she asked.

"Well I was in the shower when you knock on the door. I'll go turn it off." I said and I could have sworn I heard her mumble 'yeah right' under her breath.

I walked to the bathroom and opened the glass door. Brooke turned around and smirked, "Ready to finish what I started, Broody?" I tried to concentrate on the situation and not on the hot, awesome, mind blowing sex we could be having right now. I took a deep breath and said, "Brooke, Haley's here."

**{Listen to 'Pink- Nobody' knows on this part below.}**

"What?" She asked her beautiful brown eyes widening. "Yeah, she's in the kitchen. I can sneak you out of the side door, kay?" I told her. She looked away, not before I caught her hurt expression. She cut the shower off. I sighed.

She stepped past me out of the shower and pulled on her robe. I stopped her before she left the bathroom. "Brooke," I whispered her name. "It's just not the right now, okay?"

She turned around, disbelief and confusion on her face. "Well Lucas, when is it the right time? When?" she paused. "When Peyton," I winced, "decides that she wants you back? Is that the right time Lucas? Or when you actually take her back, Lucas? While I'm stuck behind in this depth of pain watching the one I have loved since the beginning of time leave me. I am tried of having to lock up all of my feelings just so you and Peyton can be happy and not feel bad for hurting me? It's not fair, Lucas! I kept us a secret because I knew that it's what you wanted and you probably needed time, but Lucas," she pauses to catch her breath and wipes the heavy flow of tears that is running down her face, "it's been one year, Lucas. One year, I have been waiting to hear those three words. Those three little words, that'll let me know that you love me for me and not because of good sex. I love you, Lucas whether you love back or not, I love you. Of course, though as much as I love you, I can't take being hurt again.

I give my all to you every time and it seems as if every time, you break my heart. I'm tired, Luke and I just want to be love, but I only want to loved by you, Luke. Though you didn't fight for me those eight years ago, I'm going to fight for you. I can't be Cheery without my Broody." I walk up to her and grab her face with both of my hands softly and kiss her with as much passion as I possibly can. We pulled away and she wipes the tears that fell down my face.

I heard someone sniff, Brooke and I turned toward the doorway and Haley was leaning against the doorway crying.

"Haley-"Brooke started to say.

"I'm okay. I was gonna have a little fun with you guys and give you hints that I knew about you two, but I hear Brooke's voice getting louder and I sort of got a little bit nosy. Now Brooke you get dressed and Luke follow me. Brooke, you and I are going shopping." Haley said. I knew she knew. Brooke was sort of shock for a minute, but recovered and headed toward the bedroom to get dress.

I followed Haley to the living room and sat on the couch beside her.

"Luke, she right you know?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do."

Peyton'spov

_Peyton walks to the door after tucking in a drunken Lucas. Lucas opens his eyes and sees Peyton._

"_Peyton," Lucas calls in a groggy voice. Peyton turns around and Lucas pauses._

"_I hate you." He says. Peyton's smile diminishes and she asks_

"_What?"_

"_I wish you never came back. You ruined my life." He answers and then turns away_.

I sat up from bed breathing hard. I really hope Lucas doesn't hate, though it seems as though Brooke does. But I don't know why. I mean I know my leaving my have hurt her, but something's telling me it's something deeper.

I climb out of bed take to take shower. When I'm done I blow dry my hair and put on some skinny jeans, white under shirt, and a light grey mid thigh long sleeve sweater. I was thinking about going shopping for some Christmas presents to get my mind off of Brooke and Lucas.

I walk downstairs to find Haley and Nathan gone. They must've had something to important to do because neither bothers to wake me up. I was going to Lucas' house, but Haley said that it might now be the best idea and that I could stay here. I grabbed my keys and headed to the mall.

Brooke'sPov

Haley and I were headed to Tree Hill mall to shop my anger away. Well Haley just wanted to shop.

We walked in and headed to Suburban Filth. It may have been a couple of years, but I still have the body of a teenager.

"So, how long?" Haley asked as I tried on a pair of faded black skinny jeans.

"How long what?" I stalled. I really didn't want to talk about this. In the bathroom today I just poured my heart to Lucas and told him how I felt. I even told him I love him. The only problem is that he hasn't said it back.

"Brooke!" Haley said in that mom tone.

I sighed. "It was a year last Saturday, but what I want to know is how did you find out?" I said coming out of the dressing room to model.

"I could tell by the heavy flirting and one Friday I saw you two kissing in the upstairs hallway." Haley replied. Wow, we're bad at hiding.

"Oh. What do you think of these jeans?" I asked turning toward her.

"Totally hot." Haley said while nodding.

"Haley, sweetie, please don't ever say that again. Aren't you a little too old to be talking like that? Thanks for the compliment though." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

I walked back into the dressing room pulled on my clothes and came out. We kept shopping and we found some good stuff. We stopped though because Haley was hungry.

We walked to the food court toward Chick-fa-la. I order one of those incredible milkshakes, the cookies and cream one, and a six-piece chicken nugget meal. Haley ordered a six-piece chicken nugget meal, an extra side of fries, and a chicken sandwich.

I kinked my eyebrow at her. "Haley, are you pregnant?"

She rolled her eyes. "No Brooke, I took a test and it was negative. I'm just really hungry."

"Okay."

When our food was ready we found a booth to sit at.

I had just finished my meal and was working on my milkshakes when she came.

"Hey, you guys." Peyton whispered.

"Brooke, don't make a scene please." Haley whispered.

Fortunately for Peyton and Haley I was not in the mood to argue.

"Can I sit with you guys?" she asked. I ignored her.

"Sure." Haley said.

She sat down. "Brooke, I'm really sorry." I turned toward Haley.

"Are you almost done?" I really want to leave before Luke gets here. He was suppose to meet us here after he went to play ball with the RiverCourt boys.

"Almost." She said hurrying to finish. It would nothing, but drama if Lucas was to show up.

_I'm safe… Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do feel this party's over_

_Ohh, no pain… inside_

_You're like perfection _

_But how do I feel this good sober_

I searched for my Blackberry Storm when I heard the ring tone signaling I have a text. I found it and saw it was a text from Lucas.

_Where r u guys? Meet us n the food court, Nathan's hungry._

_C u soon, PrettyGirl. ; }_

I shot an alarm look at Haley and then started texting Lucas back telling him that Peyton was here. While I was doing this, I felt this burn in my chest. I felt as if I was again hiding. I was, but I sent the text anyway.

I looked up and saw that I was too late. Lucas and Nathan was headed this way and Peyton had already saw them, they just haven't seen Peyton.

**"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." -Robert Frost**

**{Brooke's ringtone is Sober by Pink.}**

**review. plez. **


	6. Chap6: Storm's relief

**sorry about not updating sooner, but when i got to Tennessee on last Wednesday my cousin thought he could make the computer go faster.  
But instead of making it go faster, he broke it and it would let me on the computer at all. i glad to be back in Florida, where my computer works. so i will have the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon. thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Enjoy...**

LucasPov

Nathan and I were headed to meet PrettyGirl and Haley at the food court after I sent Brooke the text.

Later on today I plan on going over to talk to Peyton. I need to fix this before it gets out of hand.

I spotted PrettyGirl a few feet away from us and headed that way.

As I got closer I saw Haley and… Peyton. I can't believe that they-

My phone vibrated signaling that I have a text. I checked it and saw that Brooke tried to warn me.

Well it looks like she already saw me so I might as well get this over with.

I walk to the table and slide in the booth beside Brooke. "Hey Luke." Peyton says softly like she's afraid that I'll hit her which of course I would never do.

"Peyton."

"Where's Nathan?" Haley asks.

"Oh, he went to get something to eat." I told her. I couldn't eat, my stomach is too queasy from having two women who are in love with me and I don't know which to choose, right beside me.

It was an uncomfortable silence. Under the table Brooke grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. I know she's probably sad that I didn't say 'I love you' back earlier today. It's just that I couldn't say that I loved her, knowing I love Peyton also.

I relaxed under Brooke's touch. She's amazing, how could I hurt her? She loves me no matter what and she right, this isn't fair to her.

"Hey Peyton," Nathan said bringing me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

Peyton stood up to let Nathan in the booth so he could sit beside Haley. "Oh umm… I was just doing some shopping and saw Brooke and Haley here so I decided to join them." She said with a little smile.

"Well looks like the whole gang is here except for Mouth and Skills maybe, but isn't this nice?" Nathan asked.

"Just perfect." Brooke answered with a fake smile on her face. I sighed because I knew that she didn't want to be here right now.

Nathan smiled widely thinking she was serious. It made me laugh a little which cause Peyton to stare at me. My laugh died down as her hazel, brown eyes meet mine. I saw the love we used to have. I couldn't move my eyes from hers. I felt that small part of my heart that was reserved for her tingle. I looked into her eyes trying to figure out why she did what she did? Why she would hurt me?

Brooke'sPov

I was smiling at how Nathan thought that I was actually serious when I said that it was perfect that we were all here together. I heard Lucas laugh which made me smile wider. I looked toward Haley and saw that her eyes were looking back and forth at something. I follow her eyes and saw that Lucas and Peyton were staring at each other.

My smile fell. They were staring at each other like as if no one else was around them. I felt as if I was losing Lucas again. Here it was again, Peyton Sawyer ruining my life.

After a while, I saw that neither one of them was gonna stop the staring contest and Lucas had moved his hand from mine. I couldn't take it anymore and so I grabbed my purse and pushed Lucas so that I could get out of the booth.

{Listen to Katy Perry- Hot n Cold for below}

He finally got the hint and stood up to let me out, but before I could leave he grabbed my arm and asked, "Where are you going?" Where am I going? Maybe somewhere far away to guard my heart. Or maybe somewhere where I'll hurt my heart worse. Frankly, I don't know where I'm going.

"I don't know," I started, tears in my eyes and I'm willing them not to fall, "but I can't be here." I pull my arm from his grip and walk as fast as I could toward the exit.

LucasPov

I watched as Brooke left. I stood there wondering I should run after her or stay here. I mean if I went after her then Peyton would think that there's something between Brooke and I.

The more I thought about though, the more I realized that this was crazy. I love Brooke. Why should I keep that love bottle up when really I don't want to? Like Brooke said 'it's not fair.' Peyton may have had a small part of my heart occupied, but Brooke holds the rest. Earlier when I thought it was the part of my heart for Peyton tingle, it didn't. It was the rest, Brooke's part that throbbed and tingled inside me.

Then I thought about the last evidence that proved I loved Brooke. My third book 'A Storm's relief', showed how I've been through a storm of hurt, pain, and heartbreak, but then my sky clears and love is shown and how only one person could give me the relief I needed from this storm. Brooke.

I ran as fast as I could trying to catch up with Brooke because I was not about to lose my relief, my safe house, my love again.

**_My storm has passed over_**

**_It's finish, through_**

**_I found my relief _**

**_…It's you. _**

**_Peace love serenity in the air_**

**_But without you I feel no air _**

**_It's stale, tasteless _**

**_It makes me bitter too_**

**_This is what I'll become _**

**_A monster bleeding_**

**_Without you _**

**_You're the only thing that keeps me sane_**

**_But weak in the knees too_**

**_I love you… that's my only excuse _**

**_So don't leave _**

**_I'll be on life support… through _**

**_And the storm will come back  
_****_Cause I don't have you. _**

**By:Trajetta {me}**

**sorry Leyton lovers, but Brucas won.  
review. plez.**


	7. Chap7: You knew

**thanks for the reviews. i will try to get the next chapter up by sunday.  
oh and cant wait til the new episode of one tree hill comes on monday. **

"Brooke!" I yell her name. Some people started staring at me, yelling and running, wondering what's going on.

She keeps walking as if she didn't hear me. When I finally catch up with her I grab her arm to stop her.

I turn her to face me and see the tears falling down her face. It broke my heart. "Brooke," I whispered. She breaks down into sobs.

"Lucas!" I hear someone yell my name, but ignore it and focus on Brooke.

"Bro-"I started but she cut me off.

"Wait Lucas," she says calming down and wiping the tears from her face. She steps out of my embrace. "Luke, I can't do this anymore. I thought I could, but I can't. When I said that I would fight for you, I meant it. What I didn't know is that I would be fighting against you, not Peyton." She pauses.

"What-"I ask confused.

"Lucas, how can I fight for you when the things you do make it look like you don't care if I do or not. Peyton has not force you to look at her with love or stare at her like she the only one in the room."

Anger takes over her. "Are you ashamed of me, Luke? Because if you loved me then you wouldn't hide me, but that's it isn't it? You don't love me. You love Peyton and I'll never fill that space in your heart, will I? I LOVE YOU, LUCAS!" she yelled but her voice started getting raspy and her eyes were filled thick with tears. "I love you not loved, but love. I just…I can't stand there act like we're not sneaking around and that you don't love Peyton when you do?" she was about to continue her rant when I bent down and kissed her soft, pink lips with as much passion and love as I could muster.

At first she didn't kiss back then when I put my fingers though her hair and grabbed her waist to pull her closer, she started kissing me back and ran her finger through my hair.

When we pulled apart I looked into her deep, green eyes and said, "I love you, Brooke Davis. I love you and only you." We heard a gasp and turned to see who it was. Peyton. She had a hurt expression on her face.

"Lucas, Brooke!" she ran a hand through her hair. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

We stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Why?"

Haley and Nathan walked up to us and it seems as though everyone's eyes were on us.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked oblivious to everything.

"That's what I would like to know also Nathan?" Peyton said with a sarcastic expression on her face.

"Well," I started, "Brooke and I are together."

"What?! Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Nathan exclaimed.

"Sorry man." I said to make him feel better, but Haley already knew so I just didn't tell him… oh and Peyton.

"Haley can you believe this?" Nathan said still mad. He looked toward Haley. She had a sort of nervous expression on her face.

Nathan and Peyton's eyes widened in realization.

"You knew!" Nathan and Peyton said at the same time.

"Yeah." Haley said. I feel bad that we didn't just tell everyone.

"Look you guys, this was my fault. I didn't want anyone to know. Haley just found out on her on. By the way, how did you find out?" I asked curious. I never did find out.

"Oh I mean I could tell with the flirting and I caught y'all upstairs making out one time." Wow, we were bad at hiding or maybe Haley was just good because Nathan didn't know a thing.

"How did I miss this?" Nathan said more to himself more than anyone else.

Brooke didn't say anything this whole time. She just stared at the floor. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Umm… how about we talk about this at your house Lucas?" Haley said looking around the mall.

"Yeah, let's go." I answered.

We walked to the parking lot. Brooke and I rode in my car, Haley and Nathan went in their car, and Peyton went in her car.

"It's gonna be okay, PrettyGirl." I said reassuring. She looked out the window, sighed, and whispered, "I hope so."

Me too.

**_Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay._**

**Nothing Gold by Robert Frost**

**review. plez. **


	8. Chap8: I'm Sorry

**hey sorry that i havent updated in a while. i was stressed and had a writer's block, but i'm over that now. thanks for the reviews. **

LucasPov

As soon as we pulled up Brooke got out of the car and opened the door. I walked in behind her and headed toward the kitchen to get something to drink. Haley, Nathan, and Peyton headed to the living room. I took a big gulp of my drink and felt the sting of acid down my throat. It sort of relieved me and made me relax a little.

Brooke came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of my flannel pajama pants and my favorite grey sweatshirt. I smiled at her and she smiled back showing her dimples.

"Come here." I whispered.

She walked toward me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close smelling her vanilla shampoo. I sighed.

"I love you." I said then kissed her temple.

"I love you, too." she replied. We just stayed there enjoying each other and forgetting about the others in the next room. I leaned back to look at her and push some of her hair out of her face then cradle her face in my hands. I stared into her eyes lovingly.

She bites her lip then stands on her tippytoes and kisses me. I kiss her back backing her up against then counter. I picked her up by her waist and sat her on the counter. I kissed her with as much passion as I could. The kiss got heated and intense and I slid my hands up the sweatshirt letting my hands roam across her soft, warm body. Everything was perfect until we heard a door slam and we broke apart.

Haley came rushing in the room. "What happened in here?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well, Peyton came in here to see what was taking you guys so long and next thing I know she was storming out of here." Haley explained.

"She must've walked in on us." I told her.

"Yeah, well, let's just give her some time cause she gonna have to accept that we're together whether she wants to or not." Brooke said strongly.

"Okay well she probably went to our house to cool off. How about you guys come in here and tell us how this happened cause Nathan getting impatient?" Haley suggested.

Brooke and I mumbled an okay and followed Haley into the living room. I sat in my big comfy chair that rocked back and forth and had a handle on the side that pushed the bottom out so I could rest my feet on it.

Brooke came and sat on my lap cuddling into me.

"Finally, now how did this happen and why didn't you guys tell us- well me." Nathan said with a look toward Haley.

"Um first of all we didn't tell anyone, Haley found out." Brooke started then she looked at me, "Do you want me to start?"

"Yeah." I said.

She moved around to get more comfortable.

"Well this is how it started…"

Peyton'spov

I started my car and tore out of the driveway with tears running down my face. I just could bear it. He was supposed to be mine, not hers. He was supposed to love me and kiss me, not Brooke. This is all wrong. How did I end up being left out?

Just seeing him and her in that kitchen kissing each other made my heart break slowly and painfully. I felt like I didn't belong, like I was the evil witch in this story. If love isn't as selfish as they say it is then why do I feel as though my love is selfish because as much as I love Lucas, I want him all to myself even if he's Brookes.

Another thing is that book, The Comet, was it all a lie? Was I not his comet that made his life have meaning? Maybe I was his comet and still is, but Brooke's his moon. The center of his life. A comet comes, but never stays. A moon though is always there. Sometimes it's brighter, smaller, bigger, and sometimes it's just perfect, but one thing's for sure. It's always there.

I was his comet, but I was only there for awhile to show him his life had meaning because while that comet came and went, the moon was still there shining its light on his heart.

I love Brooke and Lucas, so if they love each other then I guess I should let them be together. It's not like I could do anything anyway. Lucas already choose Brooke.

I had been driving for about an hour. My eyes were red, wet, and sore. I rubbed my eyes for a quick second and when I looked up I saw a car coming towards me. I didn't have time to react. The car smashed into mine pushing it off the road. I covered my hands with my face and bent my head. Though still, I felt the glass shards cut into my head and the car door bend into my side. I started to feel dizzy. Before the darkness took over, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then I felt nothing.

_**To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all. ~Oscar Wilde**_

**review plez. i will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. i want it to be long and i've already started on it. **


	9. Chap9: The Beginning and The End

**Thanks for the reviews. I tried to post yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me log on.**

Brooke'sPov

"Well this is how it started. It was about two months after Peyton left and I hadn't heard anything from Peyton or Lucas neither had I seen them. So I went to check on them to make sure they were alright…"

Flashback

Brooke rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer. After a few minutes no one answered so she knocked hard on the door and rang the doorbell again. Brooke looked around to see if she could find a key hidden around to open the door. It was weird, no one in Tree Hill ever really locked their doors. It was a small town where everyone knew everyone. She looked under the mat, but it wasn't there. She looked under a flower pot and found it. She unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Peyton…Lucas." she called. No one answered. She saw Lucas' truck in the driveway so she knew someone was here.

She walked toward their bedroom and knocked on the door. She didn't hear any weird sounds, so she deemed it safe to enter.

She saw a body laying across the bed covered in the sheets. She went up to the bed and poked the person under the sheets.

It groaned. She pushed the body.

"Peyton?" a voice said. She recognized it as Lucas.

"No, Luke, it's Brooke." Brooke pulled the covers from over his head. His hair was disheveled and he smelled.

"Oh God." Brooke said and took a step back from him.

"Why?" Luke kept saying over and over.

"Lucas, where's Peyton?" she asked covering her nose.

His expression turned hurt. "She left." His voice cracked at the end.

Brooke felt her heart go heavy. It took her a second to respond. "Without saying goodbye? How could she do that?" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Her best friend had left without saying goodbye and she had cancer. Luke shrugged.

She looked at Lucas and saw how broken he was and pulled herself up to help him through this because he's probably hurting worse.

"Luke, come on. She wouldn't have wanted you to be like this. Not taking a shower for days and moping in bed." She paused, "Alright get up Lucas. You're going to take a shower and then we are going to Rivercourt to get you some air."

"No, Brooke just leave me alone, please. Your finance didn't leave you. You don't know what it's like to lose the one you've loved." Luke stated harshly.

"Actually I do Luke… I lost you." Brooke said sadly. Luke looked up at her and sighed. "I'm sorry." Her expression didn't change. "Okay, how about I take a shower and we can go to Rivercourt like you said."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." He replied with a nod of his head.

Slowly a smile appeared on her face.

"Okay, I'll pick you out something to wear and you get your butt in the shower." She went to his closet rummaging through it.

Luke laughed and got out of the bed and walked toward the shower. Brooke poked her head out of the closet and said, "Oh and change the sheets, too."

Luke mumbled an okay and started his shower. When he got out Brooke had a white shirt and a dark pair of blue jeans folded neatly on his bed.

He was just about to put on his shirt when Brooke walked in. "Hurry up." She said standing in the doorway waiting. He turned his back to her.

"Please Luke, it's nothing I haven't seen already. I'm in the car." With that she walked off.

For the first time in a while, he felt happy.

They arrived at Rivercourt and Brooke passed him the ball and he shot it in the hoop.

"I just don't get why she would just leave all of a sudden." Brooke said.

"Well she wasn't happy. At least that's what I think. I think I knew all along that she was leaving, I just didn't want to acknowledge that feeling." He shot the ball again.

"I wonder if she okay."

"I think she is." He said.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

Lucas sighed and paused, "I will be."

End of Flashback

Another Flashback

"Luke, you better have the snacks." Brooke yelled letting herself into Luke's house.

"Yes, Queen Brooke." Luke replied sarcastically coming in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Good." She said smiling widely fully showing her dimples. Luke couldn't help, but smile back. It was contagious.

They walked into the living room where Lucas added the bowl of popcorn to the drinks, chips, cookies, and ice cream on the table.

"You did nice, Scott." Brooke complimented.

"Well we have been doing this every Thursday for the last three years. I think I would know what to get." He retorted.

Brooke laughed and sat down on the couch and handed Lucas the movies.

"Brooke." Lucas complained. "The Notebook and the Other Boleyn Girl."

"Luke they're not as chick flickly as they sound or look." Brooke said defending the movies.

"Okay, fine." He receded.

Luke popped the Notebook in first and cut the lights off then sat next to Brooke.

Toward the end of the film, Brooke began to cry. Luke saw her tears rolling down her cheeks and wiped them from her face. He had to admit the movie was good.

As he was wiping her tears, she looked into his eyes. They were so blue and shined with passion. She couldn't look away.

Before she knew it, he kissed her. She couldn't help but kiss him back. He pushed her onto her back. The kiss got intense, but Brooke pulled away.

"I can't get hurt again and I won't be a rebound girl." She started to squirm away, but he held her in place. He gently grabbed her face in his hands and looked her in her eyes.

"You won't be." He kissed her, "I promise."

So she let go of all her insecurities and doubt and kissed him. She kissed him with as much passion as she had. That night they let go of the all their hurt and pain and their fire was reignited.

End of Flashback

"So that's how this happened." Lucas said kissing Brooke.

"I feel so stupid that I didn't notice." Nathan said cooled off and his arm lightly draped around Haley.

"You're not stupid." Haley said as the phone rang.

Lucas got up and answered the phone laughing.

"Hello?"

"Uh… yes I'm looking for Lucas Scott regarding Peyton Sawyer." said the man on the other line.

His smiled dropped. "Yes, this is he."

"Well, this is Tree Hill Hospital and I'm Dr. Ayers. Peyton Sawyer was hit by a car about an hour or so ago. Right now she's in surgery, but it's a very critical condition. If you could come down, I'll give you more details." The doctor stated.

"Uh… sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Luke hung up the phone and walked into the room where the others where, still in shock.

"Guys," Luke started. They all looked worried when they saw his face.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

He looked up at them. "Peyton's in the hospital."

**_Life is tragic for those who have plenty to live on and nothing to live for._ ~Unknown**

**review plez. oh and tell me whether or not you want Peyton to die?**


	10. Chap10: who's fault?

**sorry for the hold up guys, but ive been so** **busy. i have this book signing thing** **that i have to get ready for at school, a project in american history, and i wasnt home all this weekend. after the 12th i can update faster. anyways thanks for the reviews.**

Brooke'sPov

Guilt. It flooded through me like poison, slowly consuming me.

I feel as though all of this is my fault. I mean, if I had just told her in the beginning, then it wouldn't be this way. She wouldn't have gotten in a car accident and be in critical condition.

Lucas was speeding down the road toward the hospital and I'm not going lie, I'm jealous. Lucas looks so worried about Peyton and so am I, but I'm scared he'll forget me. It just makes me jealous and that makes me feel even guiltier, but every time we start doing good Peyton always does something to tear us apart. I know that she didn't make herself get into an accident. At least I hope she didn't. Either way I refused to let Peyton take Lucas away from me this time. She can play the pity card all she wants, but Lucas will still be mine.

You know sometimes I wonder 'Is he really worth it?' Then I look at him and I think 'definately.' He's my world and I'll fight to the end. Peyton's my best friend and I am worried about her and I would never wish this upon her, but I won't give Luke up just because she's hurt.

The car stops with a jerk and we all hurried out of the car to the hospital. Lucas went up to the front desk and immediately asked for Peyton.

"Sorry sir, she's still in surgery." The nurse said with a grim smile.

We all headed toward the waiting room not tiniest bit relaxed. I feel awful and the stress is weighing down on me like a boulder. I sit down on one of the chairs trying to relax and reassure myself that Peyton will be okay.

I look over to my right and Nathan's holding Haley while tears run down her cheeks, her eyes staring blankly at the floor. She wasn't making a sound and it kinda scared me. I mean, Haley couldn't have thought that this was her fault. I sighed. The pressure of the stress weighed down even heavier. Me head was throbbing and my stomach felt knotted up. I felt awful.

I looked over to my left and see Lucas standing with his hands crossed over his chest looked out of the window. Jealously swelled inside of me again and I just couldn't pull it down. I felt as if he should be comforting me. I mean, he always pushing me away every time we come closer.

I tried to chook back the sob that escaped my mouth. Then I just couldn't stop. I felt warm, familiar hands wrap around me. "It's okay, PrettyGirl." Lucas kept whispering as he held me close. I held on to him tighter never wanting to part from him. I cried for us, but mostly Peyton.

2 hours later…

"Brooke, wake up, sweetie." I heard a voice whisper. I had fallen asleep on the hard chair.

"Hey, where's Lucas?" I asked Haley, once I recognized her voice. I sat up.

"He went to get you something to eat and check to see if anything has changed with Peyton." She said with a sigh.

"I'll be right back." I said walking toward the front desk.

"Where are you going?" Haley asks.

"To the bathroom." I answer. I ask the nurse where it was and she pointed down the hall.

I opened the door to the restroom and see that it's for one person only. Good. I can really look at myself without hearing a series of flushes. I turn toward the mirror and was shocked at how rough I looked. My hair wasn't so bad, but I had light pink marks indented in my cheek from the seats, mascara running down my face, and my eyes and nose looked really red. My head was still throbbing from earlier.

I was shocked about my appearance, but had to stop being selfish and think about how Peyton is probably all bruised up and doesn't even know if she's going to live or not. My stomach started churning as I imagined how banged up Peyton must be. I felt the bile quickly rise up my throat and turned toward the toilet. I started crying too.

Afterward I rinsed my mouth out and splashed some water on my face. I took a paper towel and wiper the mascara off my face. I made sure I wouldn't throw up again, before I went back out to the waiting room.

I saw a doctor heading toward the waiting room and hurried towards him. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um… excuse me sir, but do you have any information on a Peyton Sawyer?" I asked.

"Are you family?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm her sister- well half sister." I lied. I didn't want him to be suspicious about why I have brown hair and Peyton has blonde.

"Well," he said with a sigh looking down at his clipboard. "she is in recovery right now and we had to stop the bleeding from her head and side." Brooke felt the bile rise up to her throat, but quickly supressed it. "She had to get stitches and her leg is broken. Also she had some head trauma, but none too severe. Anyways though, we think she gonna be okay, but nothing sure right now."

"What happened?" I asked shocked at how badly hurt Peyton was.

"Well it seems as if she was in a car accident. The other driver's car brake wasn't working so he ended up crashing into Ms. Sawyer's car. Her car flipped over when it collided with the other one. The other driver died instantly, but Peyton was a little luckier. At least we hope."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, but I didn't bother wiping them away. "Can I see her?"

"She still unconscious and won't be able to hear you, but you can see her if you want." the doctor replied.

I nodded and he gave me the room number she was in and left. I went to find Haley to tell her what happened.

She was sitting on one of those hard chairs with her head in her hands. I sat beside her and placed my hand on her back trying to comfort her. "Haley, you do know that this is not your fault, right?"

Haley didn't answer. "Haley,…" I whispered.

"How can it not be my fault, I mean, I should have just told her or stopped her when she was running out of the house." She said sniffing.

"If this is anybody's fault, it's mine." I said. I tried to will myself not to cry. "I am the one keep the secret when I had more than one opportunity to tell her." By now my voice had gone so hoarse that you couldn't hear what I was saying. My throat felt tight and hot. I felt that if I took a breath that I would break down crying, but I was tried of crying because crying wasn't fixing anything. I closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down. My throat loosened and I took a deep breath.

I shook my head and pull myself together.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I talked to a doctor and he told me that Peyton's in recovery, but she still might not make it. Also that if we wanted to go see her, we could." I explain to her.

"Yeah, sure, let's go!" Haley said standing up. Just as we were about to go, Lucas and Nathan came up to us. Lucas' hair looked disheveled and messy. Also his face looked so tired.

"Where you guys headed?" Nathan asked putting arm around Haley and pulling her close to him. Lucas hugged me to his chest and handed me bag with my food in it. I took it, but didn't plan to eat it.

"To go see Peyton." I told them all of what I told Haley.

"Okay, let's go." Nathan said.

So we walked through the hospital until we found her room, Room 512. I hugged Lucas tighter to me and took a deep breath. Then we all looked at each other and nodded.

We walked through the room and what I saw made my heart fall deep in my chest and go hollow.

**_"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."  
_~Maya Angelou**

**review plez. **


	11. Chap11:It's You

**I am so sorry. You can chase me and beat me with sticks, now. I know I said after the 12 of Feb., but I was swamped with work from school and projects other people wanted me to do. Yesterday when I came to finish this chapter is the first in a while that I've actually touch my computer. {Also for Peyton Haters, I heard that she might not be on the show anymore.}  
Anyways forget my rant. Thanks to all who reviewed and since I was late I made this chapter my longest yet. Hope you like it. **

Brooke'sPov

I couldn't believe what I saw when I walked through that door. That couldn't be Peyton. It was gauze wrapped thickly around her head, her leg was in a cast with metal rods on the side and elevated up high, it seemed like she had a scratch or gnash on every inch of her body, her side was gauzed up also, and her hair looked like a haystack.

She looked purple and yellow, not the pretty off white skinned Peyton I know.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face, nor could I stop the bile that rose up to my throat. I ran into Peyton's personal bathroom in her room and threw up. My stomach felt horrible and my head was so dizzy. I felt someone pull my hair back for me. Afterward I tried standing and didn't succeed. Strong hands gripped me around my waist and helped me stand up.

"Brooke…Brooke are you okay?" Lucas. I could recognize that voice in a storm. He had me propped up between him and the wall and he was trying to see what was wrong with me. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was a struggle, everything felt so heavy.

"Haley, get a doctor!" Lucas yelled, but in a softer voice said, "Brooke, baby… please wake up! Brooke!" I felt something wet on my cheek, but I knew I wasn't crying so I guess it was Lucas' tears. That was the last thing I felt and Luke was the last thing I saw before my eyes shut close and I was enveloped in darkness.

Peyton'spov

Pain, it the only thing that I felt at the moment, it was all I could think. I lay wherever I am awake, but I kept my eyes close. I didn't want to think about if I was in Heaven or Hell. The way I was feeling, I figured hell. Maybe if I wasn't such a horrible person to Brooke and Lucas, then maybe I wouldn't be here. I wanna sob and just break down crying, but I'm scared even my tears will hurt.

Why couldn't I accept Lucas and Brooke's relationship earlier? Why do I always have to be the backstabbing bitch? Well since I did the crime, I might as well face my consequences.

I struggled to open my eyes, they felt like they were glue together. I finally open them slowly and all I can see is blurriness. White blurriness.

"Sweetie," a sweet, old voice said. Oh God, I just might be in heaven. "You may be feeling a bit of pain right now, but a least you're awake."

"Where am I?" I asked my voice raspier than Brookes.

"Tree Hill Hospital, darling you were in an accident." She replied. I'm alive. I wonder what the others are doing right now, if they know about me.

"Okay the doctor wants you to rest so I'm going to give you a little some to help with the pain and that'll help you sleep." She paused for a second. "Now when you wake up, you can see your visitors."

"Vis-" I started to say, but the pain medicine started kicking in and made me feel drowsy.

"It's alright, honey, just rest." The nurse said.

I just nodded and dozed off into a deep sleep.

Brooke'sPov

I opened my eyes and find myself on a hospital bed with Luke in a chair next to me holding my hand.

"Luke." I whispered.

"Brooke, how do you feel?" he asked kissing the side of my head gently.

"Selfish and like a drama queen." I replied groaning. I couldn't believe I fainted.

"You're not selfish Brooke. It may have just been too much for you to handle seeing Peyton like that, I mean, she was your best friend."

"Yeah I guess. Where are Haley and Nathan and why am I in a hospital bed?" I was anxious to get out of here, I have never really liked hospitals. Usually something bad always happens.

"They went to get some coffee and the doctor wanted to run some test to see if you were fine, but he wanted to wait til you were awake. You were out for about an hour."

I felt stressed, so I looked into Lucas' eyes, which were like two blue crystal orbs, and I instantly calmed.

We were interrupted by the doctor entering the room.

"Miss Davis, sorry to interrupt, but I just wanna do a quick check up to make sure everything's alright." The doctor said, but I hated doctors.

"Umm… I rather not," Luke and the doctor looked at me curiously, "I mean, I'm fine. It was just a shock to see Peyton like that."

I moved to get up, but Lucas stopped me. "Uh… Brooke, are you sure?"

"Yeah Luke, I'm fine. I just wanna see Peyton and make sure she's okay."

Luke nodded his head and thanked the doctor and we walked out in the hall towards Peyton's room.

"Here we go," Lucas looked at me with a worried expression that seemed to be etched on his face, "we don't have to do this now, we can wait til you feel better."

For my answer I walked into the room. It still surprised me to see Peyton like that, but I didn't break completely down like last time. I walked up to her bed and took her hand which seemed like the only part of her body not bruised. Tear threatened to spill from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Lucas hugged me from behind and whispered, "Its okay, and it's not your fault."

Oh how he knew me so well. How he could tell I would blame myself for every bruise, scar, or scratch on her body. We stayed like that for a while, then the door creaked open slowly and Haley and Nathan came into the room.

"Hey Tigger, are you okay?" Haley asked pulling me in to a tight hug.

"I'm fine, please don't worry about me." I said as Nathan came up and squeezed my shoulder.

"Well how is she?" Nathan said referring to Peyton.

"The same I guess, we haven't seen a doctor or nurse come in so far." Lucas answered.

After a while I moved back so Haley could see Peyton. I went over to the window and stared out for a minute. Strong arms enveloped my waist seconds later.

"PrettyGirl, you brooding now?" I smiled despite myself. I was about to reply with a smart comeback when we heard a voice raspier than mine mumble,

"Brooke…."

We turned toward Peyton to see her eyes half opened and staring straight at me.

Then nurse burst into the room saying in a cheery voice, "Is somebody awake yet?"

We all chuckled nervously, but didn't move. The nurse went over and examined Peyton to make sure she was all right. "Sweetie, would you like some water, so your voice can clear up?"

Peyton gave a horse, "Yes, please."

It looked as if she were fully awake and aware of her surroundings. The nurse carefully gave Peyton some water, then said, "Now, Ms. Sawyer, if you need anything, just push that button, right there." She said pointing to the bright, red one on the inside of her bed rail. Then the nurse left and tension rose.

"Can talk to Peyton alone, you guys?" I asked quietly.

They all mumbled a yes and left. "So, how do you feel?" I asked which was stupid because she obviously wasn't feel so happy now.

"Um… as bad as I probably look." She answered anyway.

I walked up to Peyton's bedside chair, sat in it, and hesitated slightly before grabbing her hand. I stared at the wall for a while, the sun making a rainbow reflection.

I felt Peyton squeezed my hand softly.

"I'm sorry, Peyton." I declared finally. I couldn't believe I was about to do it again, I was about to give her Lucas to her again.

"For what, Brooke." Her voice was a little clearer than when she first woke.

I was about to say why I was sorry, when she continued, "For being in love? For living your life...No, Brooke I'm sorry! You shouldn't have to apologize for being you, but I should be the one apologizing for expecting you to alter your life and give up what's most important to you for me...again!"

Of course, being me, I was about to argue with her.

"Let me just get this out, Brooke." She cleared her throat and I gave her some water, "Now, Brooke while I was away, I just, I felt so alone and everywhere I went there were couples. I wanted that that I was so desperate to go back to some one who has probably moved on and force my self on him thinking he would love me if no one else does. Brooke, I hurt you and I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy."

I looked at her face and saw tears running down the sides of her face.

"Peyton," I said taking one of my hands and stroking her hair softly, "what about you happiness, I mean, you had him first." I stated my heart slowly breaking.

Peyton suddenly tried to sit up, but then hissed in pain. She slowly laid back down on the bed. "Brooke, if I could get out of this bed, I would wash your mouth out with soap. Everyone knows Luke was yours first! I mean, you kissed him first, got his love first, heck, Brooke you loved him first. You made love to him first." Peyton stared at the wall ahead for a minute, then turned and looked at Brooke.

"So did I Brooke? Did I really have him? I starting to think that I never even really had him. Plus Brooke, you wore his ring first." Peyton finished.

"What? Who told you that?" I asked my eyes widened, slightly surprised.

"Luke," she answered nonchalantly, "he felt guilty."

"Peyton, he didn't purpose to me, I was just trying the ring on-"she cut me off.

"Brooke, God, why are you so stubborn?" she exclaimed.

I sighed, "Peyton, he asked you to marry him and to be his wife, not me."

Peyton quickly explained, "What the hell, Brooke, only because you turned him down the last time ya'll broke up that I would've thought that I didn't have a chance either if I was him. Plus, Brooke, when we came back to Tree Hill, you didn't fight for him. You didn't let him know that you still loved him, Brooke. Remember in high school when you wanted him to fight for you. Maybe that's all Lucas wanted."

I let go of her hand and stood in front of the window thinking quietly. "Brooke you're even close to Karen, she's like a mother to you. I barely mumbled two words to her. Also, Keith… Brooke, if anybody should wear his ring, it should be you. I don't think I've ever even talked to him. I just knew that that ring was important to Lucas and I just had to have it. I mean come on, Brooke think about it, you guys are perfect for each other…"

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I thought about the old times that Peyton had mention and others…..

_Flashback_

"Anyway, I don't get why you're so upset." Lucas said.

"You're kidding right?" Brooke asked surprised.

"You're the one who wanted to be nonexclusive, I'm just doing what you wanted." Lucas explained motioning toward the car where the redhead watched.

"What I wanted?" Brooke paused looking Lucas straight in his eyes, "I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say there is no one else that you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night telling the world that he's the one for me."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Lucas asked with a torn expression.

It was silent for a moment as they stared at each other.

Then Brooke whispered, "You just are."

_End of Flashback_

_Flashback_

Suddenly Lucas kisses Brooke with a fiery passion. Brooke pulls away, stares at Lucas for a second, then says,

"Tell me that was a good-bye kiss." Brooke said already knowing the answer.

"I wanna be with you Brooke," Lucas states

"What?" Brooke asked stepping back.

"I'm sorry, I know we're friends. It's just how I feel." He confesses.

_End of Flashback_

Brooke opens her eyes and looks over at Peyton who's watching her. "Peyton I just-"I start to say, but Peyton interrupts her.

"God, Brooke, why are you so damn selfish? You have someone who loves you above all else and you're questioning whether or not you belong together? You know sometimes I wonder how you graduated high school." I laughed. That was P. Sawyer, always hitting you hard.

"Thanks, Peyt, I love you." Before Peyton could respond, there was a knock at the door.

Brooke went to the door and opened it to reveal Haley.

"Sorry, Brooke, but everyone else wants to talk to her to. Plus Lucas is getting anxious and I have to go check on Jamie in a few." Haley said with a smile.

"Fine, you guys can come in we're done." I sighed. I had forgot about the others waiting.

"Okay, I'll tell them." Haley replied walking toward the waiting area.

I turned back to Peyton, calm and happy. "The others are coming in a few. So, umm… is there anything you need or want?" I asked.

"Uh…some comfortable clothes for when I can put them on and some good food." We both chuckled at that, hospital food was never good.

"I'll be back." I told her, and then I walked out into the hallway. Haley and the other we headed to Peyton's room. As soon as Lucas saw me, he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. My body molded into his perfectly. "You still love me?' he asked his face buried in my hair.

I looked up at him and said softly, "Never stopped."

Then Lucas pressed his lips to mine and I held him close, relishing in the fireworks and shivers he sent throughout my body.

**_It's better to have loved and lost than to never have lost at all._ ~ Samuel Butler**

**.**


	12. Chap12: Brooke?

**hey, thanks for the reviews. the next chapter will be up Monday afternoon, i promise. I'm halfway through it already. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Much love.**

Brooke'sPov

"Haley, I don't know. Maybe I'm just going through some flu thing that's going around…that uh... only happens with women." I asked hopefully.

Haley looked at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Brooke, seriously? Are we going through this again? Plus we're already here." She replied in final tone.

I sighed. It's been a month since Peyton's incident. She's being released tomorrow. She been doing good and her scars have cleared. The only thing is that she can't walk that well, so she has to go to therapy.

"Brooke. Brooke Davis." A nurse called coming out of one of the doors. I looked around the waiting room seeing if anybody else would answer.

"Brooke." Haley whispered. I still refused to answer and sunk down in my seat.

"Um… sorry, she's Brooke Davis. Brooke, get up!" Haley told the nurse.

"Fine." I groaned. I walked over to the nurse, she smiled at me, and then led me to the back toward one of the rooms.

"Okay, just take your clothes off and put this on." The old nurse said to me, then left the room.

I put the paper jacket and sheet on, and then sat on the hard bed. About ten minutes later, the women walked in with a doctor suit on.

"Hi, Brooke, I'm Dr. Walker." I smiled slightly at her. Then she took weighed me, recorded my height, and asked me so routine questions.

"Okay, now, Brooke I want you to lay down on the cot and put your feet in the stirrups." She directed me.

I did what she told me and tried to zone out what was happening.

Fifteen minutes later, I was getting dressed. "Okay now, Brooke, we'll call you when you get your results." The doctor told me.

I mumbled thanks and walked out the room and went to pay for the check-up. I walked into the waiting room and Haley immediately walked up to me wrapping her arms around me.

I hugged her back briefly, then pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Now what do we do?" I asked nervously.

Haley rubbed my arms and led me out into the parking lot. "Now, we wait."

"Brooke, are you alright?" Lucas asked glancing at me worriedly as we ate dinner. I don't know why, but it annoyed me.

"Yeeeessss, I just need some space." I replied irritated.

"You know, the last girl that told me that ended up leaving me." He joked, but I just wasn't in the mood.

I rolled my eyes at his comment while standing up to throw my half eaten food away. I started cleaning the dishes then Lucas came up behind me wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What's wrong, PrettyGirl?" he whispered softly in my ear. I don't know why this happened, but I just started to cry. I pushed Lucas away, ran into the bedroom locking it, and bawled my eyes out.

Lucas banged on the door pleading me to let him in, but I just cried harder. Finally he gave up and I crawled into the bed and laid there, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't feel that familiar warm, safe body next to me holding me close. When the clock hit midnight, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up grabbing a blanket and pillow and walked out to the living room.

I walked over to the couch where Lucas was asleep and cuddling up to him. He immediately wrapped his arms around me not saying a word, but I knew he was worried.

LucasPov

"Haley, can I talk to you?" I asked. I wanted to ask her about Brooke, she was acting weird and wouldn't talk to me at all.

Haley nodded and we walked a little ways from the group. "Do you know what's wrong with Brooke?" I say immediately.

"Uh, no, why?" I look at her hard to see if she's lying, but couldn't detect anything.

I run my hand through my hair agitated. "She, uh, well she just broke down yesterday and started crying when I asked her what was wrong. Then later in the night, she came and cuddled up to me. Now tell me that that doesn't sound weird?" I explain to Haley.

"Luke, you know she's probably just overwhelmed with Peyton getting out and stuff.

"Luke, Haley, let's go." Brooke said walking over to us with a full dimpled smile on her face. I grab her hand and kissed the side of her head.

I'm glad that Brooke and Peyton are friends again even if they're not that close as they were before. We walked into the room to get Peyton to take her home.

"Ready, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked treating Peyton like a china doll.

"Brooke, please, stop treating me like I can't do anything." Peyton complained.

Brooke dropped what she was doing and what was in her arms stalking out of the room mumbling, "Fine, I won't do anything!"

Everyone was quiet for a while. Then Peyton broke the silence with a thundering question.

"What's wrong with her? Is she pregnant or something?" It was suppose to be a joke, but we all, except Haley, wondered if it was true.

Haley laughed shakily, "Funny, Peyton. Umm…let me go check on her." She ran out of the room before we could stop her.

"Oh my God, Brooke is pregnant!" Peyton said out loud.

"No, we don't know that." I protested. Nathan and Peyton looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dude, are you stupid? I know you saw how Haley just reacted. She knows Brooke's pregnant." Nathan said.

"Okay, we'll figure it out when we get me out of here, boys." Peyton declared.

Both Nathan and I helped Peyton into a wheelchair. Then Nathan wheeled her out to the exit where Brooke and Haley where talking. They immediately stopped talking when they saw us coming out.

"Hi," Brooke whispered, "sorry about freaking out back there. I've just been stressed lately." Brooke explained.

"It's okay, Brooke." Peyton said smirking at her.

We all went to Haley and Nathan's house, where Peyton would be staying. The whole ride there I just couldn't stop glancing at Brooke and wondering if she really was pregnant.

Once Peyton got settled, Brooke and I left seeing as Peyton was tired.

"Brooke?" I asked on the way home, "Are you, you know…pregnant?" I asked tentatively.

"Why would you say that, Lucas?" she retorted. I knew that she would blow up because of how sensitive she's been lately.

"Well, Peyton just brought it up and I was thinking of how you've been acting lately and thought that maybe you were." I answered in a gentle voice trying not to make her made.

"So I get stressful and you just assume that I'm pregnant. Also how have I been acting lately Lucas? What does that mean?" she says harshly.

I sighed and shook my head while pulling in to the driveway. "Forget it, okay? Please, just forget that I ever said anything." I said trying not to start a fight.

"So now we just forget it if we have a problem with something? Luke, you don't care at all do you?" she basically yelled as she got out of the car.

I got out of the car and followed her into the house. She headed straight to the kitchen opening the freezer and getting a small cartoon of ice cream. I leaned against the counter.

"Brooke, why are you being like this?" I asked pleading with my eyes.

Before she could respond, a voice cut through the air.

"What wrong in happily ever after world?" We both turned toward the voice shocked at who we saw.

"Sam!" Brooke strangled out, then ran and hugged her. Though I was happy that Sam was here, something kept running through my mind. It was that Brooke never told me if she was pregnant or not.

Brooke'sPov

"God, Sam, when did you get here? I thought that you'd be at school still." I asked. I had missed her so much. She left for college a little after Peyton had left.

Her major was film, but her minor was creative writing.

"I got here today. I went to your house, but I didn't see your car so I can here and saw your car in the driveway. I've been waiting for about two hours. Where have you guys been?" She asked pulling me toward the couch.

"We were picking Peyton up from the hospital." I replied forgetting that she didn't know that Peyton was in the hospital. Heck, she didn't know Peyton was alive and in Tree Hill.

"God, it's a long story." I said with a sighed.

"Well I've got time, Mom. Spill." She demands playfully.

I smile widely at her calling me mom. Even though she's been calling me that for a while now, I still haven't got over how it melts my heart.

"Well after you left…." I started telling the story that rivals all love stories forgetting my problems that would turn my life upside down.

Peyton'spov

"Just yell if you need anything, okay honey?" Haley told me. I nodded and she closed the door leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I have to leave. Tree Hill just wasn't the home it once was. Everyone was moving on and was happy. Everyone, but me. I feel isolated. Like I'm surrounded by darkness crawling around and just when I think I've found a way to escape, darkness envelops me again.

I don't wanna hurt everyone like I did before, but I just can't stay here. Just as soon as I get better, I'm going back to L.A.

**_Moving on, is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard._ ~ Dave Mustaine**

**.**


	13. Chap13: Darkness and Peace

**Thanks to all that reviewed. This chapter was going to be longer, but instead I made it a short mother- daughter moment thing. Next chapter will be probably my longest and it will be up on Thursday or Friday. Hope you enjoy.**

Brooke'sPov

"Okay, hold on, let me get this straight. Peyton leaves, you and Lucas hook up, but you think no one knows when really Haley knew all along, Peyton comes back and wants Lucas, but of course you had him, everyone finds out, Peyton goes crazy ending up in a hospital. Then afterwards, she wants you to be happy with Lucas when you were at first before she came and now there may be a possibility that you're pregnant?" Sam summed up from what I told her. We were at Tric and Sam being nineteen couldn't legally drink at the bars so we both order some fruit thing in which Owen sweetly added a little vodka to spice mine up.

I nodded my head sadly. "Yeah. Oh, could you not talk to anyone about the pregnancy? Lucas doesn't know yet." I pleaded.

"Well, you can't keep it from him and I can't hold it in forever. So could you please hurry and tell him because I just might slip up."

"I know, now lets forget about all this Tree Hill drama now tell me why you've decided to come pay us a visit." I asked searching for anything that'll get my mind off of the stuff I'm in.

"Uh…it's spring break for us and Tree Hill is where my family is." She replied taking a long sip from her drink.

I put my heart over my chest in a lovingly way. "Oh my God, I know the perfect way to celebrate you coming back." I finished my drink off then grabbed my purse.

"Come on, please, no. Let's just go rest by watching some television or something. Plus I know you just want to shop away your problems." She protested stubbornly. Just because it was true didn't mean I was going to admit to it.

"Sam, I just wanna take my only daughter shopping to spend some quality time with you." I retorted.

"You sure I'm your only daughter yet?" she jokes laughing lightly.

Ignoring her I reached for her hand and dragged her out of the club and headed to my car. I turn the radio on and 'Gives You Hell' by the All-American Rejects starts to play.

I start the car and glance over at Sam. She looks sort of nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked curious as to what made her nervous.

She looks down at her hands which are fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

"Sam?" I asked when she doesn't answer.

"I didn't come alone. Caden is here with me." she answers quietly then bits her lips.

Luckily we were at a stop sign that I didn't have to slam on the brakes and probably cause a wreck.

My face scrunches up in disgust. "What? Caden? Why him, I thought you guys broke up?" I can't stand Caden. He's a jerk slash flirt, but of course around Sam he's the perfect person.

"We did, but then he was practically begging me give us another chance. We're not together, but close friends. We're trying to get bac-"I cut her off.

"Where is he now?" I asked hoping she says hotel.

"He's uh," she stutters while playing with a piece of her hair. "He's at your house." A car was beeping its horn behind me, so I drove forward. Sam said the last part in a whisper, but I heard her.

"My house. Why?" I asked. Caden just screwed up my week even more.

"Well he said that he was tired and wanted to rest so I let him stay in my room while I went looking for you." She explained.

I sighed heavily. It was quiet for a while.

"You know, personally, I think that Jack and you made a better couple." I say though I know where it's headed.

"Jack and I are over. Even by something magical he did show up, I'd have Caden. Plus, he waited too long." She stared out the window and I pat her arm softly. She turns and smiles at me.

"Well here we are. Which store should we go to first?" I ask excitedly.

"Oh, how about 'Baby Life'? Looks like you're going to need to shop there soon. Plus we do have to get you registered." She smirks at me and I glare at her.

"Sam, I thought we talked about this?" I hiss at her.

"Wow, so there going to be a bitch number two?" a voice said from behind us.

I turn around knowing the only person to joke with me like that. Rachel.

"Rachel." I say shocked. Why does it seem like this week gets worse and worse.

"Well, Bitch? Who's the father?" she demands jokingly with a slight smirk on her face.

I try to swallow the lump that formed in my throat, but it won't go away.

"Who is she?" Sam asked me right before black spot clouded my vision then enveloped me and all was dark and peaceful.

"**Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling- frightened you'll slip away." **_**~from the movie Evita**_

**_review plez_**


	14. Chap14: Miss me?

**Hey, sorry. I'm horrible, but my stupid computer was down Thursday thru Saturday because it kept blinking out of control. Then on Sunday and Monday the internet connection was down. So forgive me and thank you all for the reviews, I love them. Rachel back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of Brucas in the next chapter.**

Brooke'sPov

Everything felt fuzzy. My mind was muddle of distorted images. Some I recognized, some I didn't. I opened my eyes slowly wondering what was happening. My vision was a little blurry, but I saw a figure looming over me. I blinked a couple of times til my vision was back to normal.

I groaned and wished I had kept my eyes closed as I discovered who the figure was.

"Hey, you're awake." Caden said smiling.

I looked at him disgusted and mumbled loud enough for him to hear, "No wonder I'm in the hospital." I said while looking around the room.

Caden just chuckled slightly at my comment. "Miss me?" he asks cocky.

I just stared at him and a while he looked away, smile fading and sat down in a chair.

I sighed frustrated then turn my head reluctantly to ask him a question.

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh," he says smiling, eager to talk, "she went to the restroom and that red chick went to get you some 'real food' as she put it."

The memories of why I was here and what happened before I blacked out came rushing back to me.

I immediately groaned, "Rachel." I said remembering.

"Call me, slut?" I looked up as Rachel walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked anger boiling in my veins. She looked down at her feet. Her hair was longer and it covered her face.

She looked down for just a second then looked up pushing her hair back from her face which had grown longer.

"Get up." She commanded looking at Caden. He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"I said 'Get up.' That's the only chair you idiot and since I'm a lady, you should get up." Rachel explained herself.

Caden started stuttering and it made me giggle quietly. "What- I- it-, my, uh, my girlfriend is about to come back and I just, you know have to uh, save her a seat since she's a lady too."

Rachel sighed tired of arguing with him. She walked over to him, hit him in the head, and yelled at him to get up. Of course, Caden got up and that's when the door creaked open and Sam cam in with a bottle of green tea in her hand.

"Hey, you're up." She said walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, and Caden's here." I say with fake enthusiasm looking her in the eye.

"Are you okay?" she asks ignoring my annoyance with Caden.

"Yes, I'm fine. You didn't call Luke did you?" She shakes her head no and I sigh in relief. Then I look over at Rachel with a wary expression. Everything quiets as I stared towards her. Rachel gives a level, unwavering gaze.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper not breaking eye contact.

"I missed Tree Hill and I missed my best friend. Speaking of my best friend, where is he? I've really missed my Nathan." She says with a teasing expression.

I chuckle and thought of what Haley would think of Rachel being here and talking about Nathan in the same way as she did when they were in high school.

"Seriously, though, I missed you. Oh, and don't worry, Sam filled me in on everything." She added in a matter-of –fact tone. I turned to Sam with a glare plastered on my face. She immediately turns and goes to Caden side avoiding eye contact with Sam.

"Sam." I yell, "I thought we discussed that you would tell anyone." Then I realized that Caden wasn't asking what we were talking about.

"Omg, you told Caden too. You know I hate him." The words accidentally slip from my mouth. I quickly cover my lips with my hands.

Caden looks down at his shoes, Sam looks at me in anger, and Rachel looks at her nails.

After a couple minutes of silence, ashamed I whisper, "I'm sorry, I don't hate you. It's just-"I was interrupted by someone coming through the door with a over cheery voice.

"Miss Davis." It was Dr. Walker. The doctor I went to see if I was pregnant, which I am not.

"How do you feel?" she asks checking the monitor next to my bed.

"Fine." I grumble.

"Okay," she sighs, "Ms. Davis, do you remember what happened?" I nod and she continues, "Well you black out because of stress, which is not good since you're pregnant and also-"I cut her off immediately.

"Wait, I'm not pregnant." I tell her.

"Omg, she is so in denial." Rachel says to Sam and Caden.

"No, I'm not, and I'm also not pregnant." I said indignantly.

"Um… sorry Brooke, but you're two months pregnant. Now, if you wish not to be pregnant then there are ways to terminate the pregnancy. For example, abortion is available, but Brooke drinking alcohol will just harm the baby in the long run." The doctor said in a soft voice, but I felt as if she was screaming at me.

When she mentions the alcohol, I drop my head in my hands ashamed. The doctor goes on to explain how I need to take care of my self and some vitamins she'll give me if I decided to go along with the pregnancy.

"I'm going through with it." I tell her as she starts to go into how I can terminate my child.

"Okay, um, let me just get some paper work ready for you to sign and I'll be back." She walks out the door and Sam turns to me with the look of hurt and anger.

"Brooke, why would you drink, when you know that you might've been pregnant? Where you trying to make it go away? God, how could you? If you didn't want the kid then just give it away like my mom did me. I'm sure he or she just might be luck enough to find someone who loves them." Sam walks out the door and I wince as she slams it behind her. She only called me Brooke when she was really mad and every time I felt as if I had let her down.

Caden soon followed after Sam to calm her down. Tears spilled down my cheek and I choked back a sob.

I turned towards Rachel and tried to calm myself so I won't get stressed out. "Brookie, why'd you drink it?"

"I don't know, well part of me didn't want to believe it because you know with Peyton just getting out of the hospital and I just didn't want things to be awkward between us and stuff. I just didn't want her hurt." I explained while Rachel looked at me like I was crazy.

"Brooke, why do you always feel like you have to hold yourself back for Blondie? Plus, from what Sam told me, she left so she has no reason to get mad. Also I've meaning to ask you who this Sam character is. Isn't she a little too young to be your friend?" Rachel asked with a slight smirk on her face.

I smiled widely proud that I get to tell our wonderful mother-daughter story. When I finished telling her what happened, I was so proud and I felt like one of those moms that love to brag about their children.

The doctor walked in with some papers and a bottle of vitamins. "Okay, after you sign these papers, then you should be ready to go." Dr. Walker told me.

"Alright." I responded.

Sam was nowhere in sight, so Rachel got her car and drove me to Nathan and Haley's house. I couldn't go to my house because it would make me feel alone and empty and going to Lucas' house was something I wasn't ready for if Lucas was there. Though I was a little nervous about Haley seeing Rachel here.

It was quiet for a moment then in a low whisper Rachel said, "I'm sorry, Brooke."

Surprised I jerked my head to the side toward her. "For what?" I asked curiously.

She took a deep breath and glanced at me. "For leaving and probable hurting and disappointing you. It's just that I already felt like crap and then Victoria comes bitching to me of how much of a hassle I was going to be to me and I just panicked. I'm sorry I took the money, too without saying good-bye or thanking you. It was good for me though. I, uh, I don't drink anymore, I'm not doing any drugs or anything. I've been clean for about 3 years. It was hard, but I got through it and of course I have you to thank."

"Oh, Rachel I'm happy for you. I'm glad you're back. Oh, now, since we both can't drink then we'll have to find some other way to have fun." I said narrowing my eyes concentration as we pulled up to Haley and Nathan's house.

"Oh my God, I can't wait til you get to see Jamie. He's adorable and my godson." I exclaimed brightly.

"Uh huh, I would ask who he is, but I've missed so much that I think that there are a lot of people I don't know that have been attracted to Tree Hill and its infamous drama that comes with it." We both laughed lightly at her comment as we walked to the door.

I knocked and Jamie answered. "Aunt Brooke, hey!" he had that Scott smirk on and then he noticed Rachel and said, "Who's this?"

"This, Jamie is Rachel. She's a friend of mine." I said stepping through the door.

"And of your father." Rachel said low enough that Jamie wouldn't hear.

"Jamie, who's at the door?" Haley's voice yelled from the kitchen then we heard the clicking of her heels as she came to see.

"Aunt Brooke and a friend." Jamie said plopping on the couch and went back to playing his PSP. Rachel sat in an armchair where Haley wouldn't see her until she came all the way into the room. I sat beside Jamie laying my hand absently on his hair.

"A friend?" Haley asked in confusion. She came into the room, but didn't notice Rachel still. Instead she came up to me and pulls me into a hug. "Sam told me what happened, well that you pasted out part. What did the doctor say?" She asks as I pull away from the hug.

But before I could answer, Rachel made herself known. "Haley, can't say hey?" Rach had a smirk on her face, she loved to push Haley's buttons. Haley quickly stood up facing Rachel.

"Miss me?" Rachel taunts.

**The hardest thing in life is to know which bridge to cross and which to burn**_**.**__**~David Russell**_

**Review plez**


	15. Chap15: Rachel?

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible.**

Brooke'sPov

Haley, Peyton, Rachel, and I were in the kitchen and the atmosphere was tense. Haley kept glaring at Rachel and Peyton was basing in a dark, silent mood.

"So, Peyt-"I started, but Haley interrupted with a question towards Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" Haley had her drink in one hand and her other hand on her hip. Rachel though was sitting on a stool in front of the kitchen counter smirking slightly.

"I'm here with Brooke, what does it look like?" Rachel replied.

"No, what are you doing back in Tree Hill?" Haley demanded angry at Rachel games.

"Aww…little Hales I know your not scared that someone will steal that hot little husband of yours." Rachel taunted. I squirmed uneasily in my seat not wanting them to argue and a little afraid of Haley exploding.

"Rachel," Haley started with a fake smile plastered on her face, "if you try anything with my husband or me, I'll kick you ass. Consider it a welcome back to Tree Hill gift."

Peyton started to laugh and Rachel turned to stare at her. "Goldilocks, what are you laughing about? I would be surprised if you started to encourage me to steal Nathan from Haley. Since you're so familiar in that department."

Peyton's laughter died down and she glanced at me with a painful expression.

"Rachel!" I scolded.

"Um…I'm going to go to bed. You know take a little nap before dinner." She said to Haley standing up. Haley just nodded.

"Peyton you don't have to go. Come on!" I pleaded.

"No, Brooke it's okay. I'm just tired." She reprimanded while walking to her room upstairs.

When Peyton left, Rachel's expression softens. "What are we having for dinner?"

Popping an olive in her mouth, Haley says, "We are having pork chops, mash potatoes, green beans, cornbread, and Ooey Gooey cake. You…well, I don't know what the hell you're having. You just won't be having it here."

Rachel laughed saying, "Haley you always make me laugh. You're just so funny…not!" she finished glaring at her.

"So Brooke did you stop by for anything in particular or did you just miss me?" Haley asked me to ignore Rachel.

"Um… yeah I just came from a little check-up at the hospital. It's true, I'm pregnant." I told her sadly.

"Aww… Brooke, that's great! Have you told Lucas yet?" Haley asked. I started to feel heavily guilty that I hadn't told him yet, but I was going to soon he deserved to know.

"No," I answered Haley ashamed, "I'm scared. I mean, what if he isn't ready for this and plus with all the stuff that happened with Peyton, well, I sort of feel guilty."

Haley immediately rolled her eyes. "Brooke, you and Lucas belong together. Why wouldn't he want this? And believe me, he'll be ready. Also you have nothing to feel bad about, Brooke. This is your life and you need to live it and either way it's too late to feel guilty, I mean you're pregnant."

"Thanks Hales."

We spent the rest of the time in a cheerful banter and the tension between Rachel and Haley which made me laughed.

Peyton'spov

I was about to go back downstairs when I heard Brooke tell them that she was pregnant. The hole in my chest opened wider, destroying me second by second. It hurt me to know that she would be carrying Lucas' child, but what really hurt was the fact that she didn't think she could tell me and that I had screwed our relationship.

I walk back to me room, well limped, grabbed the book on my nightstand, and sat on the bed. I had started reading Lucas' third book, 'The Storm.' I had asked a nurse at the hospital if she could go to the bookstore and see if they had it and if they did could she charge it on my hospital bill. She had gave me the book says how it was the greatest love story that she had ever read and that I would love it.

I was almost done and I had to agree now that it was the best love story that I had ever read. I turned to a random page towards the end of the book and it read clearly, '_she saved me._'

Now that I realized how bad I was, I'm willing to leave. And with Lucas and Brooke having a baby on the way, I just don't want to cause anymore problems.

I walk to the window in my bedroom and looked at the sky as it clouds started to darken and made it look like it was about to storm.

Storms usual made me relax. Maybe because in all the chaos that's going on out there I know that my life not that bad and shredded. I sighed and close my eyes against the cool window pane.

Brooke'sPov

"Brooke, it looks like it's about to storm, why don't you call Lucas to tell him that you're here and that he should just follow Nathan home and have dinner here." Haley said. I nodded and grabbed my cell dialing the number that was basically etched in my head.

"Hello?" Luke answered on the other end. No matter how stressful it had been today for me, I still smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Lucas, I missed you all day." I whispered feeling like I high school girl talking on the phone with her crush.

"I missed you too PrettyGirl. Where are you?" He asked.

"At Haley and Nathan's. Why don't you just follow Nathan here and Haley suggested we have dinner here also. Oh and I have a surprise for you." I told him knowing he might be disappointed when he sees that it's only Rachel.

He cleared his throat and whispered, "Really? What, um, what kind of surprise?" He asked in a husky voice.

"You're just gonna have to see, but I will tell you this, it'll have your mind wondering." I said a quick good-bye and hung up before he could respond.

I walked back into the kitchen and instantly smelled the Ooey Gooey cake. I think I started to drool.

I waited until Haley went to check on Peyton and Jamie to cut me a small piece. "Brooke!" Haley yelled at me.

I turned around mouth full of cake trying to look innocent. "Too late, I already saw it. Dish duty." Crap. Haley had a rule that if you touched the dessert before dinner that we'd have to wash dishes. I hate it.

"Come on, Haley. You know it's my favorite. Plus I thought you went to check upon Peyton and Jamie." I protested.

"I was, but then I to turn the ale down a notch. So I ended up catching you taking a chunk out of the cake." She explained. Tears formed in my eyes and before long my vision blurred and I started to sob.

"I'm so sorry." I said over and over between sobs.

"God, what's wrong with you?" Rachel asked irritated then left the room.

Haley sighed, "It's okay, Brooke. I shouldn't have yelled at you." By now I had stopped crying and was just sniffling.

"So, you mean I don't have to wash the dishes?" I asked sneakily.

"No, you have to wash the dishes. Might wanna ask Lucas to help you out." She answered going back to cooking the food.

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath. Then the doorbell rung and Rachel yelled out, "Brooke, Haley, door!"

I rolled my eyes and went to answer the door, but when I passed I said, "I thought I was the pregnant one."

"No excuse, Brooke." she said jokingly.

I laughed opening the door.

"Hey, Brooke." Nathan said pecking her on the cheek quickly before walking to find Haley.

"Where's his key?" I asked Lucas as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's raining down bad out there and he claimed he couldn't see." He explained then pressed his lips to mine. It started off innocent, but then as Lucas closed the door with his foot, things got more intense. He slipped his tongue in my mouth caressing it in soft strokes.

"Please get a room, before I puke." Rachel said in disgust. Lucas froze confused, then he pulled away and looking into the living room and I whispered in his ear faintly, "Surprise."

Lucas laughed lightly. "So this is your surprise, the one that was suppose to have my mind wondering?" he asked amused.

"Yeah, what did you think it was?" I asked walking over to sit by Rachel.

Lucas sighed running a hand over his face. "Rachel, what brings you to Tree Hill?" he asked smiling at her.

"Well," Rachel said getting off the couch and walking towards Luke, "I wasn't gonna come at first, but then I thought, hmm…how is Lucas Scott doing?"

"Yeah well, I'm fine." Lucas said pulling Rachel into a friendly hug.

"Wow, you're the first of our old classmate to greet me nicely and wrapped in a very sexy package." Rachel smirked at him. I got up and walked up to them moving Rachel aside and putting my arms around his neck.

"Sorry Rachel, Lucas is mine." We all started laughing and then Nathan's voice rang through the house as he walked into the room. "Yo, Luke- Rachel?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Hey, Nathan, finally realized you want me?" Rachel retorted, looking up and down at Nathan. Then Haley walked into the room and stood beside Nathan with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing back in Tree Hill?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Looking for you?" Rachel taunted trying to make Haley's blood boil.

Haley grabbed Nathan, pulled him down, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Look again." Haley told Rachel walking back into the kitchen with Nathan right behind her.

"Whatever." Rachel mumbled then turned back towards us.

Just then Peyton came down the stairs silently glancing over at us.

"Hey Peyton, how you doing?" Lucas asked with his arms still wrapped around me. I looked at her and saw the pain in them, so I looked at the floor trying to hide the guilt in mine.

"Alright, I'm going to go help Haley." I heard her say and then heard her footsteps as she slowly limped out of the room.

"So, Brooke what'd you do today?" Lucas asked me pulling me toward the loveseat and Rachel sat in an armchair.

Nervous, my palms started slightly sweat and words got caught in my throat. Rachel let out a giggle.

"Yeah, Brooke what did you do today?" she said repeating Lucas' question. I glare at her and she just smiled with amusement in her eyes.

"Okay," Lucas said confused.

"Sam and I were going to the mall and we ran into Rachel, of course and you know some other girly stuff happened and then we came here." I quickly explained. I couldn't tell him in front of everyone. I had decided that I would tell him tonight before we go to bed.

"Well, where's Sam?" he asked looking around the room.

"Oh, her and I got in to this argument and she ran off with Caden." I told him trying not to lie, but now give anything away at the same time.

"What was the argument about? It must be bad if she walk off." Lucas asked me with a worried and curious expression on his face.

"Yeah, um, I really don't want to talk about it right now." I diverted while looking in at my nails. Lucas nodded understandingly.

"So, Caden here? Do you know where they are now, they shouldn't spend their first night back alone. Watch you and Sam are going to make-up as soon as you see each other?" He said taking his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing Sam's cell number.

"Dinner's ready." Haley said walking into the room.

"Great." I mumble not wanting to eat anymore.

_**Love is an excuse to hurt and to get hurt.**_** ~from a friend **

**Please review and something is discovered in the next chapter. Yay! Lol!**


	16. Chap16: Thank You

**Thanks for the reviews. I love them. I'm going to try to update at least once or twice before Friday because that's when I'm going out of town and I won't have a computer available until I get back which would be next Tuesday. Hope you like this chapter.**

Brooke'sPov

I sat up in bed looking at Lucas sleep peacefully. The diner was tense and I couldn't wait to get home and just have Lucas hold me. Sam and Caden had come to diner and she didn't talk to me the entire time. So, I would have offered to stay with them tonight, but Lucas wanted me to stay with him, I wanted to give Sam some space, and I needed to tell Lucas that I was pregnant.

Well as soon as we got here, I had planned on telling him, but the words got stuck in my throat.

Now I sit here restlessly and I just can't keep this to myself anymore.

"Lucas." I whispered shaking him slightly. He doesn't move.

"Lucas!" I say louder now shaking him roughly.

He groaned, and then looked up at me. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting up rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I have to talk to you about something important." I tell him quietly looking down at the patterns on the blanket.

He glanced around the room, looked on the nightstand at the clock that read 2:13, and said, "Brooke, you couldn't wait til the morning to tell me, or you could've told me before we-"I cut him off.

"Never mind." I said my voice breaking. I could feel the pressure building up quickly behind my eyes as the tears prepared to come. Lucas sighed.

"I'm sorry," he amended pulled me to him, "tell me what's on your mind PrettyGirl."

Tears were falling down my cheek now. There were few, but I still couldn't stop them from falling.

"Kay," I said as he wiped my tears away, "you know I love you right and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I looked into his beautiful blue eyes that had stolen my heart.

He smiled, "Of course, PrettyGirl. I feel the same, we're going to be a family with beautiful children just like their mother."

I pressed my lips to his softly closing my eyes loving the feel of his lips on mine and the fire that burned within me.

Then I pulled away and sighed. "Would mind having that family a little earlier, like in a couple of months?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes in confusion, then as realization set in, a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"You mean you're…" he trailed off excitedly. I nodded and said, "Pregnant."

Lucas pulled me to him holding me tightly and lovingly. Then he kissed me passionately melting me inside. He laid me on my back with him hovering over me not breaking the kiss for a second. He pulled away looking into my eyes. "Thank you."

In response I pulled his lips back to me. He slid his hand down my waist, over my hip, stopping at my thigh leaving trails of fire on my body. He pulled my legs around his waist and I crossed my ankles pulling his body closer to mine.

I slept in a bra and matching underwear and he only had boxers on. Expertly, Lucas snapped my bra off and threw it on the floor. I took my feet and pushed his boxers down as far as I could and he sat up for a second to take off my lace underwear. My body yearned for him intensely.

I ran my hand over his back digging my nails unconsciously into his back in pleasure as we made love. We became one as we melted together.

Peyton'spov

I quietly limped down the stairs with my bag. When I got to the last step I heard a voice say, "Where you going?" I turned and saw Haley at the top of the stairs.

"Away." I said not bothering to lie.

Haley was silent then she walked down the stairs and stood beside me.

"You know, you'll just end up hurting her even more." Haley whispered quietly.

Tear pricked my eyes and I tried to push them away. I looked away from Haley's piercing stare.

"I just, I feel like I'm interfering with their happiness and I," I paused and looked Haley in the eye, "I'm unhappy. I want somebody to love, to grow old with, just someone who'll love me."

"I know Peyton, but running away won't solve your problem. It'll just make things worse, because in the back of your mind you know that we love you and would never want to see you go away." Haley said pulling me into a hug.

The tears started falling and I started sobbing, "Help me. I feel so lonely." I said through sobs and hiccups.

Haley rubbed my back soothingly and helped me back to my room. I lay in bed closed my eyes and cried silently. I realized that I couldn't leave because I know the guilt that Brooke would put on herself blaming herself for me leaving.

LucasPov

I held Brooke in my arms as the morning sun shined through the windows. I moved my hand to her stomach touching it lightly. I was going to be a father. The thought made my heart squeeze.

I kissed Brooke on her temple and then quietly got out of bed. I slipped on a pair of boxers and went to get my cell phone. I dialed Haley's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Haley answered groggily.

"Hey, Haley." I said.

"Lucas? What is it?" she asked yawning.

"I was wondering if you could do a little shopping with me today?" I asked excitedly.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

I told her my planning and she eagerly agreed to help. As I hung up the phone Brooke came out of the room with a black silk robe on.

"Morning, baby." Brooke said walking towards me.

I pulled her to me and kissed her sexy, rose lips. They were slightly swollen from the night before. "So," she said, "What's for breakfast?"

I smirked at her looking into her intense, exotic green eyes. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, after last night, you can't expect me not to be hunger." She said eyes shining brightly.

"Really?" I said leaning in to capture her lips.

She giggled, twisted out of my arms, and walked toward the kitchen.

I stopped her, putting my hands on her waist, then slowly to her abdomen. She leaned against my chest and put her hands over mine. I kissed her neck lightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She replied, "I love you, too."

We stayed like that for a while then I asked, "How many months are you?"

She turned around in my arms wrapping her arms around my waist. "Two." She whispered.

"How long have you known? Did you go to the doctor yet?" I asked curiously.

"For a while, I was scared to tell you. I was at the doctor yesterday and everything's okay." She said looking up at me.

"Why would you be scared to tell me?" I asked confused. She sighed.

"With everything that's being going on lately with Peyton being back and stuff, I thought that you wouldn't have wanted a baby at the moment."

I grabbed her face in my hands gently. "I love you. I wanna be with you and I wouldn't want anyone else to be carrying my child." I told her seriously.

"I know, I 'm sorry." She said. "I love you." She added.

"Love you, too." I mumbled against her hair.

"What the hell?" a voice said. I turned and saw Rachel.

"It's too early in the morning for this." She said. Brooke and I just laughed and kissed each other more.

"God, I need a drink." She said then walked to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

I looked at her weirdly.

She looked over at us, "Well, since I don't drink alcohol, I have to drink something, but if this town gets anymore lovey dovey then I think I might have to."

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Brooke asked.

"I came here to take you baby shopping." She said simply. "Sorry if you didn't know yet Luke, I just couldn't keep it in anymore."

"It's okay. I know, she told me last night." I reassured her.

"Some friend you are." Brooke mumbled aloud walking to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Yep, the best." Rachel responded smirking slightly.

_**I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you.**_** ~ Roy Croft**

**Please review. **


	17. Chap17: Gonna Be Okay

**Sorry it's been so long since i've updated. i had half of the chapter done and i said i was going to post it, but it felt incomplete. So i worked on it and here you are. Thank you to all that reviewed.**

Brooke'sPov

Rachel laughs suddenly and I look at her curiously.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask eating some peanut brittle.

"I just realized that you're going to get fat!" she answered still laughing

"You mean like you use to be?" I fired back. She immediately stops laughing. I'm almost four months and I have a slight bump that Lucas loves to point out.

Rachel and I were laying by the pool in my backyard. Lucas was out somewhere and Sam was, of course, with Caden.

"What do you think Lucas has been doing these last couple of weeks?" I asked Rachel timidly.

She looked over at me, but I could see her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Who knows? Maybe he's been working really hard." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Rachel, he's a writer." I said in an obvious tone of voice. She shrugged then grabbed her orange juice and took a sip.

"Call Haley, I'm bored." She said smiling while standing up and walking toward the pool. Her red hair blew in the wind and when she looked back at me, it was like a halo surrounding her making her look like a goddess.

Then she jumped in pool swimming expertly around under water. "Come get in Bitch." She yelled coming up to the surface of the water.

I laughed then set my peanut brittle aside and stood up taking my overlay off. As I threw it on the chair, I felt familiar warm hands on my hips.

"You look beautiful." Lucas whispered in my ear. His hands slid to my stomach lightly touching it. I turned around in his arms and he pulled me closer moving his hand to my lower back.

"Thank you!" I say then kiss him on the lips. He pulls away but I pull him back down slipping my tongue in his mouth loving the feel of him.

Lucas pulls away laughing and say, "Let's get in the pool." I notice that he has his swimming trunks on and a tight white t-shirt on. He took his shirt off and we slid into the cold water. I held on to Lucas shaking slightly from the coldness of the water. I ducked under the water quickly to get use to the water.

When I came up Lucas lightly pushed me to one of the corners of the pool and I wrapped my arms around him. We were making out stuck in our own little world when I heard a slight splash. We look up and see Rachel getting out of the pool.

"I'm done." She says.

"What's wrong Rachel?" I ask her knowing the answer already.

"Can't even have a swim without you guys going all sick love on me." She responds walking into the house.

I turn back to Lucas and we laugh then go back to kissing each other blissfully.

I sat up in bed with my arms crossed and my face blank. It was 12:35 and Lucas wasn't home yet. Early, after they got out of the pool, she went to meet with Sam and check on the store, but Lucas had gone somewhere and wasn't back yet.

I heard the soft click of the front door as Lucas opened and closed it. It seemed as if he where trying to be quiet thinking that I was asleep. I had the lights turned off and it was pit black in the room.

Lucas walked in at I stayed still as a rock until he started to walk over to the dresser. I clicked on the lamp at my bedside. Lucas froze seeing that he was caught.

"Brooke, what are you doing up?" He asked. I looked at him with shock and anger written all over my face.

"Luke, are you serious? What am I doing up? No, what are you doing coming home this late?" I yelled letting my anger get the best of me. He put his head in one of his hands like as if he had a headache.

"Brooke, listen-"He started, but of course I cut him off.

"No, I'm tired of listening Lucas. This has been the 3rd time, Luke! Just tell me the truth! Are you cheating on me?" I whispered as I throat tightened and tears threatened to fall.

Luke's face immediately turned to shock and he walked over to the bed. "What? No, why would you think that?" he asked concerned.

I grabbed the nearest pillow that I could find and hit him with it.

"Brooke, why are you hitting me?" he asked backing away as I kept hitting him with the pillow. When backed up til he was on the outside of the door, I hit him one last time and screamed, "Liar!"

Then I slammed the door, locking it so he couldn't come back in. I was breathing hard and tears spilled down my face. I placed my hand on my baby bump rubbing slightly. "It's gonna be okay. Mommy and Daddy are gonna be okay."

Brooke said talking to her baby as she walked back to the bed. She couldn't stop the tears or the sobs that ripped through her that night. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

LucasPov

I listened at the door as I heard Brooke cry. I wanted so badly to be in there with her. I just couldn't tell her yet why I was coming in so late. Not yet.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Haley's number.

"Hello?" a tired Haley answered.

"Brooke just freaked out." I immediately told her. I went to the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch pouring some in a glass.

I heard her sigh on the other end. "I told you that this would be hard and that Brooke would get suspicious. What happened?"

I told her everything from when Brooke clicked on the lamp til I heard her sobbing.

"Are you sure this is worth it?" she asked.

"Yeah, everyone will be happy again." I said then we said goodnight and hung up.

I got a blanket from one of the closets and lay on the couch dreaming of my PrettyGirl.

Sam's Pov

I look over at Caden, the beautiful angles of his face. The sharp, masculine shape of his jaw, his perfectly straight nose, sexy soft lips, and his beautiful black curl of hair. Then she though about his eyes, they were and icy blue. Not like Lucas. Lucas had those ocean blue eyes, but Caden had vivid ice blue, like the sky on a clear day, with flecks of silver eyes.

One stare and he made her shiver, other girls, too. They loved him back at school, he was one of the ones who didn't want to be known by his beauty and that's it. He wanted to change the world.

They had been through so much and she loved him. When Jack left, she was all alone until she went to college and meet Caden.

_Flashback_

_Sam was looking for her roommate who had dragged her to this party. She finally gave up and sat on the stairs. She looked around the room noticing a few people in her classes. Then her eyes locked on Caden staring at her openly as if her where trying to see inside her soul. She'd held his gaze and after a couple of seconds, he smiled. Sam could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Shyly she smiled back. He stood up and was heading her way, when two blonde twins came and stopped him. As he spoke to them, every once and a while he would look up at Sam._

_Needing the fresh air, Sam went outside to the backyard balcony. It was peaceful and private. She took a deep breath thinking about Tree Hill and her old life. _

"_You cold?" a voice said behind her._

_She turned and saw Caden. He had on a black tee shirt that said 'Remember Me', some dark blue jeans, and some black, white, and silver shoes. _

"_No, I'm fine." She replied. It was silent for a moment as Caden came to stand beside her. He stared at her not bothering to hide it. _

"_Have I seen you before?" he asked._

"_I don't think so." She replied in a whisper._

"_I'm Caden." He held out his when he said this._

"_Sam." She said taking his hand. He held on to her hand not letting go, but rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. _

_Then he took his other hand and pushed a piece of her hair back into place. His hand lingered, then he brushed he brushed her cheek down til his finger touched her plump red lips. _

_They had talked that whole night, about their past, fears, future, and other things. _

_Flashback_

I smiled at the memory, but frowned when I thought about own break up. She was mad that Brooke couldn't get along with him. She forgave Lucas, but she can't forgive Caden when I already have. I sighed tiredly and glance out of my old bedroom window. Rachel took Brooke's room.

She feels something brush against her head. Looking up at Caden again she sees that he is awake.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks eyes narrowed in concern. His eyes were still striking in the dark piercing right through her soul warming her instantly.

I rolled my eyes and shrug it off smiling up at him. "Nothing."

His expression doesn't change. "You sure?"

I stared at him feeling the love emitting from him. "Yeah, everything's just right."

As his expression softens, she slips her hand to the back of his neck and pulls him down kissing him tenderly.

Caden pulls me closer kissing me so fiercely, but soft at the same time. I feel as if he's not just kissing me, but he's kissing my heart, repairing the damaged on it.

"I love you." He whispers through our kisses.

"I love you too." I tell him as I run my hand through his soft black curls.

I wake up in the morning to see that we overslept and that it's 10:32. I head to the shower washing my hair and cleaning my body. I get out and I hear Rachel yell my name, probably to ask if I was going to make breakfast even though it's late. "I'm coming." I yell to her.

I slip on a pair of gray skinny leg jeans and a black shirt that said '_Deal with me or die'_. Brooke hated the shirt, but it always makes me laugh.

I set the alarm for 1 minute, so that Caden will get up. Then I grab some socks and put them on. I open the door and head straight for the kitchen.

"Rachel, where are you?" I call out, and then I try to hold in my laughter as I hear the alarm go off and Caden curse.

"I'm in here." She calls from the living room.

I walk to the living room wondering what she wants, but I freeze when I see who's in there with her. Jack. It quiet for a while then Caden comes out of the room, with only some pajama pants on, and stands behind me.

"Who's this?" Caden asks me. I open my mouth to answer, but no sound comes from my mouth. I swallow hard and think, '_So this is how it feels to be back in Tree Hill._'

**_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." ~_Judy Garland**

**Review please. Love ya!**


	18. Chap18: My Baby

**Hey thanks for the reviews, I love them. They keep inspiring me to write better. Okay, now this chapter was shorter than I wanted, but I have to study for exams. Fortunately my last two are tomorrow. I hope you like the chapter.**

Sam's Pov

I swallowed hard forcing the lump in my throat down. I stared hard at Jack and hoped the tears wouldn't fall from my eyes. I glanced at Rachel and she was smiling slightly trying to keep from laughing.

"Sam?" Caden ask confused by the tense silence. Laughing aloud Rachel stands up and grabs Caden's arm pulling him toward the kitchen.

"Come on, let's make Sam some breakfast." She told him and he followed her reluctantly. I looked back at Jack. He had grown taller and he looked fit.

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "Um, what are you doing here Jack?"

He glanced at the floor then looked back at me with those intense eyes. I shifted from foot to foot nervously and bit my lip. He stared at me for a couple more seconds then sighing he stood up and walked to the door.

He paused with his hand on the knob. He looked back at me and said, "I missed you Sam, that's all."

Jack opened the door and my emotions flooded through me taking over. "Jack, don't lie to me."

He froze and narrowed his eyes looking directly at me. "What are you talking about? I'm not lying." He said.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Really, Jack? If you missed me then how come I haven't heard from you in years except when you dropped by last year thinking everything was going to be…just like it was when we were younger." He winced at the memory.

A flash of what happened when he knocked on my apartment door that morning last year ran through my head and I looked to the ceiling trying to force the tears back.

"Look, Sam I'm sorry. I just see you around or whatever." He said in his low and husky voice.

"Goodbye Jack." I whispered as he walked out the door closing it behind him. When he left, hot tears fell slowly down my cheek. Then I felt Caden's arm around me as he pulled me into a hug.

I inhaled the dark, spicy scent of Caden and instantly calmed wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him closer. I bury my head in his chest and then look up slowly at his face meeting those vibrant blue eyes.

He bends down and kisses me. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too." I say then pull him closer to me kissing him softly.

Brooke'sPov

I sigh as I sit across from Jamie at Haley and Nathan's house. I left early not wanting to face Lucas just yet. They were eating breakfast and as soon as I came in Haley gave me a look that said 'I need to talk to you'. So I tried to start a conversation with Jamie hoping that Haley would forget about talking to me.

"So Jamie," I started, "you happy you're out of school?" He just nods.

"Meet any girls at school?" I ask. He blushes and I smile widely.

"Who is she?" I whisper so Haley can't hear.

"Aunt Brooke! It's nobody…just…"he flushed and I laughed.

"Come on you can tell me. I promise not to tell your parents. What's her name and what does she look like?" I asked excitedly just as Nathan came in and went over to Haley.

He sighed then hurriedly whispered, "Her name's Schlyer and she has pretty bright red hair and green eyes."

"Awww" I said then my cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello, Brooke Davis." I answered.

"Yes, Ms. Davis. This is Dr. Walker and I was wondering if you were still coming in for your appointment today?" she asked in her professional tone.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, I forgot, but um…yes I'll be there." I told her. We both said goodbye and I automatically called Lucas forgetting that we weren't talking until I heard his husky voice say, "Hello?"

I pause then sigh, "I have an appointment scheduled for today and I have to be there now."

I heard a faint chuckle then he said, "I know, I'm here waiting for you. When I woke up this morning, I thought that's where you were headed."

Though I was still mad at him, my heart warmed at his love. "Thank you, I'm on my way." I whispered then hung up.

"Haley, um…I have to go. Sorry, but I have a doctor's appointment today that I really forgot about." I said turning to her.

"It's okay, sweetie. You can go." She said. Then I hugged her and Nathan quickly and kissed Jamie on the cheek.

I walked out the door and got into my car, suddenly nervous. I wanted nothing to be wrong with my baby, I couldn't handle it.

Quickly, I arrived at the doctor's office and saw Lucas in the waiting room reading a magazine with that familiar brooding expression. He looked up when I walked in and came over to me. I turned to the front desk and said, "Brooke Davis, I have an appointment?" I said hoping I wouldn't have to reschedule.

"Right here, Ms. Davis." A voice said to the right of me. I looked and saw Dr. Walker with a clipboard in her hand.

She led us to a small room and told me to lay on the mat. She asked me a few question asking if anything seemed strange.

"Okay, Ms. Davis. Are you ready for your first sonogram?" she smiled brightly standing up and turning on a machine, pressing some buttons.

I nodded and lifted my shirt revealing my small round bump. I could feel the excitement radiate off of Lucas and it made me anxious.

I flinched when she put the cold gel on my stomach, but my heart stopped and tears formed when a fast thumping sound filled the air. My baby's heartbeat.

"Wait," Lucas said, "is it suppose to be that fast?" I looked up at him and saw the concerned that was etched in his face.

"Yes, that's normal and here's your baby." She said pointing to the screen. I stared amazed and embedded the memory deep in my mind.

"Would you like to know the sex?" she asked and I nodded unable to form words. Lucas grabbed my hand and I squeezed it tight.

After looking at the screen for a couple of second, Dr. Walker looked at us and smiled brightly.

"It's a boy." She told us and the tears fell from my eyes. Lucas kissed my temple and the doctor printed some copies of the sonogram for us.

Heading out to the parking lot, I couldn't stop looking at the pictures of my baby, My Baby. I even let Lucas wrap one of his arms around my shoulder, but when we got close to my car, I looked around for his truck, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where's your car?" I asked him.

"I didn't bring it. I walked so I could clear my head up this morning. It wasn't that far." He told me looking down at me with those soft blue eyes.

"Well, then you drive." I said handing him the keys. He smiled and jumped in the car. I got in and went to looking back at the pictures.

"Oh, could you go to my house? I wanna show Sam." I asked without looking up.

When we pulled up, I jumped out of the car and headed inside.

"Sam!" I yell excitedly leaving the door open for Lucas.

I go into the kitchen and see her and Caden eating breakfast. They turned when I came in. "God you're still here?" I muttered, but from the somber expression on Caden's face and the anger on Sam's, I think they heard me.

"Look!" I said distracting them, well Sam. She glances at them and immediately grabs them when Lucas came into the room.

"Um, Brooke can I talk to you for a moment?" Caden said unexpectedly.

Shocked I stuttered, "Uh, um… su-sure."

"Lucas, um, let's go in the living room. I have something I want you to read for me anyways." Sam says and she and Lucas walk out leaving me with Caden.

I look over at him narrowing my eyes leaving them blank. He looked directly into my eyes and his icy blue eyes shined with determination.

_  
Only love let's us see normal things in an extraordinary way. _~anonymous

**Review please. love ya!**


	19. Chap19: Now?

**hey thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! um...i have a lot of time on my hands so i will be updating faster than usual. i didnt think the chapter would be this long, but i was a little mad at something and writing calms me. So at the end i have a little 'omg' moment! i hope you like it!**

Brooke'sPov

"Brooke, I love Sam." He pauses making sure I understand, but my expression doesn't change. "I know that you don't like me that much and I have no idea why-"

I interrupt him with a scoff, shocked. "Are you serious? You cheated on her or so I was told by Sam. I remember her crying over the phone that night and I don't want her hurt. So that's why I don't like you." I told him trying to keep my voice leveled.

"That is Sam and I's problem. You don't know what happened and from what I heard," he said using air quotes at the end, "Lucas cheated on you. You don't know what happened between me and Sam, but everyone knows Lucas cheated on you with your best friend. Though you forgave him and now you're carrying his child, so why couldn't you forgive me if I did cheat, even though Sam would?" Memories of hurt and pain flashed through my mind and I looked at the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that, but…" he paused and I heard the chair creak as he stood up. I looked up and he stood in front of me.

"I'm the guy for her. Whether you think so or not, I am. I could never hurt her again because for every tear she cries my heart stops. I'm going to marry her someday and we're going to be happy, but it's not for you to decide whether or not I'm the guy for her." He says passionately and I see the love in his eyes that he has for Sam intensified.

He takes a deep breath then continues, "I just had to get that off my chest because all the comments you've been saying about me lately hurt because I want the person Sam loves the most to like me. So that's it." He turns to go into the living room.

"Wait," I call out and he stops turning around, "I'm sorry." I say in a whisper. He nods and heads into the living room.

"You know he's right, Bitch?" I turn to the voice and see Rachel opening the refrigerator and pulling out some orange juice.

"I said sorry." I explained. She pours a glass then glances at me.

"Slut, look, he's a nice kid and you can tell he loves her so try to be nice." She tells me seriously.

"I am." I say narrowing my eyes.

"Oh and who's Jack?" she ask out of nowhere and it surprises me.

"A friend of Sam's, well sort of friend, why?" I ask curiously.

"He came by this morning and from the way things went down, I think they were more than friends."

"Jack's back?" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Apparently and Tree Hill drama continues." She says laughing a little.

"Damn." I whisper thinking of the new love triangle that has formed with Sam in it.

Peyton'spov

I sit in my old recording studio thinking of the past. My mistakes, my inflictions, and my issues.

"God, mom, I wish you were here!" I say aloud with emotion thick in my voice. I had decided to stay and I've been trying to find me and try not to lean on anyone else. It's been like two months and last week, I'd move out of Haley and Nathan's house and into an apartment.

It was small and quiet, made me think, but also made me lonely. I've been trying to bury myself in my work, trying to build my record company back up, hoping to find some peace or fill that empty void in my chest. I hear the light sounds of heels clacking against the wooden floor. I look up and see this tall girl with long pin straight hair and lightly tanned skin.

I quickly wiped my eyes and cleared my throat. "Um can I help you?" I ask standing up.

"Yes," she says confidently, "Are you Peyton Sawyer over Red Bedroom Records?"

I let out a short faint laugh and reply, "Uh, yes."

She smiles and comes over with her hand held out. "Good, cause I'm Marie-Danielle Smith, your next star."

I shake her hand and look at her surprised. My last artist was Mia and I had fired her, but she ended up finding another record company that made her bigger than ever. We had met in LA and now we're cool.

I look at Marie and I saw the passion and confidence in her eyes and said, "Well, let's see what you got?"

She smiled then turned and headed toward the booth.

Brooke'sPov

"Okay everyone, I am saying sorry right now about how rude and inconsiderate I've been lately. I was wrong and I'm sorry." I say in the doorway looking down at my nails.

There was a chorus of 'Okays' and then Lucas came up to me hugging me and kissing the side of my head.

"Except for you Lucas, I'm still mad." I storm into my old bedroom where Rachel was staying in while I was at living at Luke's house. Then her mind abruptly wondered into the past.

_Flashback_

Lucas pulls Brooke into a hug and Brooke's face turns into one of pain. Lucas holds her tightly then they pull away and Brooke laughs lightly. Lucas suddenly kisses her passionately.

Brooke pulls away and they stare at each other for a while. Lucas searches her eyes for a reaction.

"Tell me that was a good-bye kiss?" Brooke asks in a whisper.

"I wanna be with you Brooke." Luke declares looking directly into her eyes.

She steps back shocked. "What?" she asks faintly.

"I'm sorry." He pauses for a second, "I know we're friends. It's just how I feel."

"What about Peyton's stuff?" Brooke says feeling torn and confused.

"I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things…with you. To remind myself if I ever get a second chance," he pause as Brooke bits her lip.

"I'd never let you go again!" he finishes.

Shocked, Brooke glances away and back at him, "I don't know what to say. I uh-"the cab outside beeps his horn and Brooke looks behind Lucas at the door.

Lucas' expression turned nervous and he looks at her pleading with his eyes.

"I got go." She says sniffling.

She starts walking to the door and when she passes Lucas he turns saying, "Brooke! You think, you could ever-"

"Lucas," she interrupts him, "I'm sorry. I-I gotta go." She grabs her bags looking at him sadly trying to keep her tears in. Then she turns and opens the door looking back to whisper, "Bye." She then walks out of the door leaving Lucas there alone.

_End of Flashback_

I wince at the memory and Lucas follows me and I pivot around to face him. "Lucas, tell me the truth!"

"Brooke," he sighed, "I'm not cheating on you, I mean who would I cheat on you with?"

I just stare at him, then he says, "Okay, wrong thing to say, but Brooke, I want you and only you. I have just been doing some work on the side and its taking a lot of time." I roll my eyes up to the ceiling and my jaw starts to tremble and my eyes water. I hate my hormones.

"What's this side job, then? Why does it have to be a secret?" I ask.

"Brooke, it-I, uh," he struggles to explain and he expression is painful. I start to shake my head and sit on the bed trying to calm myself so I won't be so stressed.

_Flashback_

Brooke and Lucas are standing in Lucas' front yard in front of each other with Brooke on the edge of tears.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and I know I hurt you the last time, but-"

Brooke cuts him off saying, "I love you!"

He stares at Brooke for a second then says, "I love you too!"

_End of Flashback_

I sigh at the sudden memory. Coming to reality, I realize that Lucas is staring at me with a pleading expression. I stare back at him saddened.

"Lucas, do you remember the first time we said 'I love you'?" I asked him.

Confused he said, "Yeah, why?"

I shrug my shoulders and look up at him, "I don't know, I mean, there doesn't have to be a reason to remember your first 'I love you'."

"The past is incredible. We've been through so much Luke. I'm just tired now, tired and done. I-uh," I swallow the lump in my throat, "I haven't been trusting you lately and I'm sorry. I just need you to know that I can't take you hurting me again. So I'm going to ask you one more time and I'll let it go." He nods for me to continue.

"Are you cheating on me?" My voice gets raspier, but he still understood.

"No, God! Brooke I love you. Please, I made that mistake before when I was young and immature thinking that some stuff wouldn't come out or hurt me as bad as it did. I'm older now, Brooke, and I only want you." He said pulling me up into his arms.

I nod my head tears falling, but my mind still wondering what was this big secret. I wrote it off as a surprise for the baby and wrapped my arms around Lucas.

_A week later_

LucasPov

"Haley is everything set?" I ask walking onto RiverCourt.

Haley looks at the Clipboard, writes something down on it, then say, "Yes."

"Good." I reply then close my eyes trying to relax.

"Hey, you okay?" Haley asks with concerned.

I open my eyes and nod, "Yeah, now Brooke can stop acting like she happy and she'll know the truth."

Haley smiles and says, "You've grown up Lucas Scott and it's about time."

I just smile back at her. Then my cell phone rings and I see that it's Brooke. "Alright, Haley I'll see you later on tonight."

"Alright, bye." She says turning away.

I answer the phone making my way back to my truck. "Hey Baby."

"Lucas, where are you? I thought you said that we're where going to spend the day together?" she asks in her sexy, raspy voice.

"We are. I just went to the store to get some more orange juice and other things. You okay?" I tell her cranking my truck up and driving off.

"Yeah, I'm going to get dress then we can go shopping." She said excitedly.

"Sure, I love you." I say.

"I love you, too. Bye!" she responds. I say bye and my face turns pained from the thought of shopping.

"Shopping." I say aloud then sigh heavily.

Later that day

"Brooke, baby, I love you, but I'm about to die if I shop anymore."

She laughs and I pull her in for a kiss. "So, where are we going?"

"Um, let's walk to RiverCourt." I suggest. She nods and first we drop the shopping bags off at the house and then start walking to RiverCourt while holding hands.

It was silent most of the walk as we just enjoyed being in each other's presence and the beautiful day.

When we were about 25feet away, Brooke asks, "Why is there a black curtain thing covering the RiverCourt?"

I smile and turn to her and look into her vivid green eyes. She stares at me confused.

"I love you Brooke Davis and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love everything about you. The way you smile and your dimple show, your personality in how powerful, beautiful, strong, brave, selfless, and so many other things you are, how you care for others, and just because you are you!"

I pause and tears fall down her face.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?" I look over to the curtain and Haley pulls it back and it shows all of our friends and family watching us in dressy clothes and the RiverCourt decorated with lights, aqua lilies, and white and emerald green ribbons. "Now?" I asked looking at her.

She was looking at the RiverCourt, but looked back at me when I talked. Her expression was of shock and disbelief, but slowly it turned to anger which had me confused and a little scared.

**_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage._ ~Anonymous  
**

**Please review and dont hate me for the cliffhanger.**


	20. Chap20: Perfect

**hey, i loved the reviews, sry about the cliff hanger, but i hope that this chapter will make up for it. um, thank you for the reviews and i love you guys. i hope you love the chapter.**

Brooke'sPov

My heart was racing and my mind was reeling with happiness. Lucas finally proposed to me, but for some reason I was angry. Angry because he had me thinking that he was cheating and worried about our future together.

"This is the secret? The one that had me so worried and I-"I cut off as the tears fell down my face.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, but I wanted it to be a surprise and if I told you it was a surprise for you then you probably would have conned everyone into telling you." He explained.

I looked down at him and stared into his eyes. "Sorry, I ruined it, didn't I? I just, I don't know, I just thought you were cheating and I know that I had said that I'd let it go, but it kept popping up in my mind and-"

"Brooke!" Lucas said interrupting me. He smiled at me, then looked back at the RiverCourt were our friends and family sat there waiting impatiently with worried expressions.

When he looked back up to me, he said, "Brooke, let's just put that behind us because now you know." He paused and I wiped some tears from my eyes. "Okay, Brooke, Will you please marry me, now?"

I smiled widely and said, "Yes." Then he slipped a ring on my finger and I looked at him confused.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to wait til we're up in front of the priest to put the ring on my finger?" I asked.

He stood up and replied, "Well this is your engagement ring, you know, something simple, but I'm giving you your wedding ring up there."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Did she say yes?" a voice yelled out that sounded like Nathan.

I ignored him and pulled Lucas in to a kiss. All our friends started shouting and clapping. When we pulled away, Haley was there beside us.

"Okay, Bride, you ready for your wedding?" she asked. I nodded and she pulls me away and into a side tent.

Tears start falling more rapidly and when we walked into the tent, I turn to Haley. "Omg, I'm really getting married to Lucas."

Haley pulls me into a hug and says, "You deserve it, Brooke. Now, Tigger, let's get you dressed."

I wipe my eyes then Haley announces, "Brooke Davis, your wedding dress."

I looked up and gasped. The dress was beautiful and perfect, for me being pregnant. It was a strapless chiffon dress with an empire waist plus Swarovski crystals along the ruched bodice.

Haley did my makeup and then I put on my dress. As I sat down to let her do my hair, Peyton walked in.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." I replied looking at her through the mirror. She walked up beside Haley and said, "You look beautiful Brooke." Then she took my hand and squeezed it briefly.

"Thank you. Are you in it?" I asked hopeful. She smiled then nodded. I smiled widely then looked at her and Haley's dress. Peyton's was a short strapless satin bodice with an empire waist. Haley's was a spaghetti strap crinkle chiffon, long baby doll dress with a beaded bodice.

I was about to comment on there dresses when Rachel came in the tent in a short silky dress that sort of wrapped around the bust area. They all looked beautiful.

"Hey Brookie, it's ashamed you know?" she says sitting down in a nearby chair.

"What is?" I ask confused.

"That I look better than the bride." She answers smiling. I throw a small tissue box at her and we all laugh.

"There I'm finished." Haley announces. I look in the mirror and see that she smoothed my hair back and in to a high bun then she put my veil on.

I stood up and turn to them. "This is it. Are we ready?" I asked.

"Well actually you have to pick someone to be your made of honor." Rachel said standing up. "That's why we all have different dress on." She continued.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Rachel and Peyton, I love you guys, but I'm gonna choose Haley." When I said it, Haley jumped and hugged me.

I looked at Peyton and Rachel and they seem content probably already knowing the answer.

"Alright, let's get you married. Peyton you go first, I need to have a good view of Nathan." Rachel said teasing Haley. Haley just glared at Rachel.

We were about to leave when I thought of something, "Wait, whose going to give me away?" I asked.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Nathan popped his head through the tent. "Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Nathan! Omg, can you walk me down the isle?" I pleaded with him.

"I'm the best man through." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "So, you can be both. When you give me away, don't go sit down just go stand by Lucas."

He nodded and went to tell everyone that we were ready.

While we wait in the tent for the intro music to stop, Sam walked into the tent with a short strapless bubble hem dress with a sash around her waist. She hugged me and I saw that her hair was humped at the top and the rest was down in soft curls.

"Awww, you look so beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, they picked it out." She explains pointing to the others, "You, Brooke, look amazing." Then she placed one of her hands on my stomach lightly for a second then Nathan came in saying it was time for Peyton to go.

Butterflies swarmed my stomach and I was excited. I was marrying Lucas Scott, the love of my life. I sighed lovingly as Rachel left. I thought of all the special moments that we shared as I sat in one of the chairs waiting.

Flashback

Lucas stands in front of Brooke, who has a couple of boys around her.

"Sure, what's up?" Brooke says turning to Lucas.

He pauses, looks her in the eyes, and simply says, "I'm the guy for you…see I know we're just part-time and that's cool. You do whatever, have your fun, but one of these nights you're going to realize it." Brooke just stands there looking at him in amazement.

"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis…" he pauses looking at her with a slight smile. "You'll see."

Then he turns leaving Brooke wondering and thinking.

Flashback ends

I smiled at the memory and realized that Lucas was right, he is the guy for me. Sam had already gone and now Haley was leaving. Nathan came by my side. I looped my arm with his.

"You ready Davis?" he asked. I looked up and him then pulled the veil over my face and answered, "Yes."

The music started to die down and another song started up. It was "One Sweet Love" by Sara Bareilles. Nathan helped me to walk the path over the grass until we got to the concrete.

I looked up and everyone was standing up looking my way. I took a deep breath and walked down the isle. I saw Lucas and immediately smiled. My eyes started to water as I listened to the words to the song and realized that in a couple of minutes I would be Mrs. Lucas Scott. I kept my eyes on Lucas through the veil.

We got up to were Lucas was, Nathan hugged me, and Lucas took my arm. In the distance, I saw the sun. It was surrounded in an orange haze and the sky was blue with smudges of pink and purple.

I looked back at Lucas and he moved the veil away from my face. Then he cupped my jaw. "So beautiful." He whispered. The crowd sat down and we grabbed hands turning toward the priest.

He began as any priest would at a wedding, then he got to us saying our vows. We had to say our own.

Lucas started first. "Brooke, I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you loving you. Waking up next to you, kissing you, having a family with you. We've been through so much, but no matter what we've been through, you have always had my heart. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis." I smile at him and he wiped some of the tears from my face.

"You put up with me even when you didn't have to and I thank for being my friend, my life, and my wife. You are my dream come true. Thank you for loving me and thank you for saving me. I promise to listen to you and be faithful. I promise to be your husband. I love you." Then he slipped the ring on my finger, but I kept my eyes on his face.

"Lucas, you are my heart, my life, my breath. I love you for your patience, love, and care. You make me smile and laugh, when I'm feeling down. I know I can be a handful sometimes, but thanks for being there. Thank you for being you, for loving me, and fighting for me. I promise to stay by your side, trust you, and kept you close to my heart. I promise to be your wife and always love you." Then I put the band that Haley passed to me on his finger and we turned back to the minister.

"Now does anyone object to this couple being married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said aloud. Unconsciously, I glanced out of the corner of my eye in Peyton's direction, but immediately looked back at the priest.

No one objected and so the priest continued. "Well with out any further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Lucas pulled me to him and kissed me passionately, but softly on my lips. There was a chorus of 'Awww' going through out the crowd.

When we pulled away, the priest said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott."

We turned and walked back down the isle and everyone threw petals around us. We had the reception at Tric, but Lucas and I went to take some pictures first.

We didn't let go of each other for a second. We stepped out of the car and walked inside Tric and everyone clapped and congratulated us. Lucas led me to the wedding party table. I turn to him and said, "Thank you for everything."

In response he pulled me into a kiss that made me shiver with delight. Then it was time to cut the cake and have our first drink as man and wife.

The cake was absolutely amazing. It was four circle layers with a green ribbon around the bottom of each layer and light green orchids on it. Everything was perfect. Lucas and I cut the cake then feed each other cake. Then they poured some white grape juice into two champagne glasses and we drank with our arms intertwined.

Finally it was time for our first dance as man and wife. Lucas pulled me to the dance floor and I touched my stomach briefly. We waited for the song to start and when it did, tears started to pool in my eyes. The song was 'Fall for You' by Secondhand Serenade.

Lucas held me close and I sighed in contentment as we danced.

**_Never Have I Fallen_**

**Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest**

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away

_**by Rex A. Williams **_

**I tried with the vows, sry if it wasnt what you expected, but please review.**


	21. Chap21: Eric

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, i love them! This is probably my second favorite chapter. i want to deticate this chapter to my cousin, Punkin {nickname}, her birthday was yesterday! love you guys and hope you enjoy!**

Brooke'sPov

"Why is it so hot?" I asked fanning myself. Everyone just looked at me as if I was insane. We're at Haley and Nathan's house for the day.

"Brooke, you're the only one who thinks that it's hot. It's frost on the window, it's so cold out side." Nathan said. I glanced at my stomach which has grown a lot. I was due any day now and Lucas was a wreck, he kept overreacting over the simplest things thinking that I'm going into labor.

I looked back up and stared at Rachel. Then my face crumpled in sadness, "Rachel, you were right." I said aloud.

"I usually am, but about what this time?" she responded looking at her nails.

"I'm fat." I replied with horror. Rachel tried to hold her laugh in, but eventually burst out laughing. I shot her a glare, but she continued to laugh.

"Brooke," Haley said chuckling slightly, "you're pregnant! It will all go away once you've had the baby."

"It might not." I protested and Haley rolled her eyes.

Lucas rubbed my arms soothing me. We'd been married for about four months now and it was bliss except for his constant worrying. I looked up at him and he kissed me on the lips then said, "You look beautiful to me."

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"No couple stuff please, it's annoying and Haley wouldn't have anyone." Rachel added with a smirk. I chuckled softly and quickly changed the direction on the conversation.

"How about we go shopping?" I suggested. Everyone, but Rachel and Haley groaned.

"I know! We can go to Tric?" Peyton suggested instead.

"To do what? It's twelve in the afternoon. It'll be boring!" Rachel explained in an obvious tone.

"Well lets just go shopping, I mean Lucas you can get some books, Haley you can get some clothes as will Rachel, I have to get baby clothes, Peyton you can get some CDs, and Nathan…you can tag along." I said excitedly.

Reluctantly everyone agreed and we all left in two separate cars. Lucas, Rachel, and I rode in Rachel's Tahoe and Nathan, Haley, and Peyton went in Haley and Nathan's car.

We got out of the car when we got to the mall and I immediately headed to a baby store dragging Lucas with me. The others went their on ways promising to meet up with us in an hour at the food court.

"Brooke don't you think that we have enough baby clothes?" Lucas asked me as I looked at some outfits. I was moved into Lucas' house now and I basically gave my house to Rachel, plus she was running the store while I was on maternity leave. I turned to Lucas.

"Lucas, I just want to be prepared. This is my first child. Plus you can never have enough clothes." I smiled then turned back to the clothes. He sighed but stayed with me.

"Brooke, I'm surprised that you haven't dragged me to Victoria Secret yet." Lucas whispered in my ear. I looked to the floor and shook my head.

"I look too disgusting to wear stuff like that." I told him. I refused to wear lingerie in bed anymore. I don't know, but I just don't feel as sexy as I used to.

"You, Mrs. Scott," Lucas said pulling me into his arms, "will always be sexy to me."

I pulled him into a passionate kiss savoring the taste of his lips. "I love you." He whispered when we pulled away.

"I love you too." I replied smiling.

LucasPov

Brooke had finally agreed to leave the baby store and go to the book store with me. I knew that she thought it was boring, so I planned to be quick. I held onto her hand as we walked inside. I immediately started scanning for books.

Then I heard a sharp gasp and turned to Brooke. "Are you okay?" I said panicky.

She nodded. "Yeah, just this sort shock went through me, I don't know. I'm fine though."

I studied her concerned for a second then turned back to the books. I was flipping through a book, when I heard Brooke gasp in pain again.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and said, "I think it's time."

I just stared at her then replied, "Brooke if you don't want to be in here then just say so and we'll leave. You don't have to fake-"

Brooke hit me. "I'm not faking!" she yelled. "I'm about to have your baby!"

Saying a quick sorry, I led her out the store and to the parking lot. I called Rachel and told her to hurry. Brooke squeezed my hand as every contraction came. Just then Brooke's water broke and I tried not to panic.

Then we saw Rachel running toward us faster than ever. She unlocked the door before she got to us and I helped Brooke into the backseat. I climbed in behind her and held her.

Rachel made it to the car and jumped in immediately starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked me glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Brooke said through her teeth.

Then I pulled out my cell to call Haley.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Haley! I need you to meet us at the hospital." I told her.

"Why?" she asked in that worried mother voice. Brooke screamed and squeezed my hand.

"Brooke's about to have the baby." I responded proudly, but winced as Brooke dug her nails in my skin.

"Really? Now? We're on our way!" she said hanging up.

I closed my phone and we pulled up to the hospital. I helped Brooke out, one of her contractions had passed and she was okay, but looked tired. Tears sprang into her eyes.

We got in there and Rachel had a wheelchair ready. Fortunately, not many people were at the hospital and we didn't have to wait. When we got a room, I helped Brooke changed into the hospital gown.

Then a male doctor came in looking down at a clipboard. He looked up after a couple of seconds. "Hi, Mrs. Scott." I saw Brooke smile at the name despite the pain and the way she was breathing.

"Hey." I responded for her.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you and your husband a couple of question." He said coming to Brooke's side. Rachel came in with a small ice bag and gave it to me.

I mumbled thanks and wrapped it in a towel and put it on Brooke to cool her down. Then we looked at the doctor.

"Okay, how many minutes apart are her contractions?" he asked.

"Well they started when we were on in the baby store, but they didn't hurt that bad and didn't last long. Then they were getting worse and faster. So I'd say about six minutes." Brooke answered. I looked at her in confusion.

"Okay," the doctor said, "is there anything unusual going on or anything that you're concerned about?"

Brooke shook her head no and the doctor left saying that he'll be back. I turned to Brooke. "Why didn't you tell me when it first start happening?" I asked her.

Rachel went and stood where the doctor was and wiped the sweat from Brooke's face.

"I didn't think it was anything." She replied.

"Well next time we'll know." I said placing the ice pack around her neck and face to cool her.

Her eyes shot open, which looked like a green blaze, and narrowed them. "Next time? Oh so, you must be the one going into labor next time because right now one is enough."

I smiled then kissed her hand. "We'll see!" I muttered under my breath.

"We always say that." I look toward the door and see Haley, Nathan, and Peyton standing there.

"Yeah, well I mean it." Brooke said arching her back as another contraction came.

They came in the room and then Brooke turned to me grasping my hand. "I want my doctor." She said.

"I'll go get him." I said, but she shook her head.

"No, I want my doctor. Dr. Walker." She corrected.

I nodded and went to were Dr. Walker's room was. I knocked and came in when she answered. She was doing some paperwork.

"Mr. Scott is there something wrong?" she asked standing up.

"Brooke's here and is about to have the baby any minute now. The problem is that she wants you and not the other doctor they gave her." I explained quickly.

She nodded and pulled on her coat saying, "I'd love to deliver your baby. I'll handle the other doctor."

When we got back to the room Brooke was crying and gripping Nathan and Rachel's hand hard.

"Mrs. Scott!" Dr. Walker said walking toward Brooke. "First question, do you want medicine to help with the birth?"

Brooke shook her head no and said, "Natural."

Brooke smiled at me and I moved to where Nathan was. Minutes passed by and Dr. Walker came back in after talking to the other doctor and getting together two nurses.

"Brooke, I'm going to need you to put your feet in these stirrups." She told her as she snapped some gloves on. Nathan, Haley, and Peyton had left and waited in the lobby. It was just Rachel and I. Brooke did as the doctor told and Dr. Walker put a stool in front of the bed.

She checked to see how far along Brooke was and then said with a smile. "It's time!"

Both of the nurses came in. One was on standby if the doctor needed an extra hand and the other one was to take care of the baby when he came. "Okay, Brooke I need you to push."

My eyes light up at the fact that in a couple of minutes, I was going to be a father.

Brooke'sPov

As I pushed, I screamed. The pain ripped through my body like fire.

"I need you to push harder, Brooke." Dr. Walker told me. I started sobbing and crying hard, but I pushed.

"I see the head! Come on, Brooke push!" Dr. Walker yelled at me.

"I can't! Lucas, I can't. It hurts too much." I said looking up at him.

"Yes you can, Brooke." he disagreed.

I looked into his eyes and pushed at hard as I could. A scream besides mine ripped through the room.

"One more Brooke and it's over." The doctor told me. I gave one last push that my vision sort of blurred.

I lay back on my bed, tired and relieved. I was still in a slight pain, but when the nurse brought my baby to me I forgot about it.

As I held my baby boy, tears rushed down my face in happiness. His eyes were still closed, but he had some brown matted hair on his head. Then I gave him to Lucas. My body started to tire and I started to lose focus. Then blackness came and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, everyone was in my room. Lucas greeted me with a kiss and said, "Hey, PrettyGirl."

"Where's our baby?" I asked immediately looking around the room.

My voice is raspier than normal because of all the screaming I did. Lucas gave me some water which helped the soreness.

"Right here." I looked to the voice and saw it was Karen.

"Karen!" I said surprised.

"You didn't think that I'd miss the birth of my first grandson?" she said rocking him back and forth. Then she gave him to me.

As soon as I looked down at him, my eyes started to water. I looked up to Lucas. "This is our baby."

He smiled, bent and kissed me. "Now what should we name him?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I don't know. I guess we forgot that part." I laughed at that.

Then I suggested, "What about Adam? No!" I quickly put down.

"Whatever you choose, I'll be happy with." Lucas said kissing my temple.

"Well," I looked down at my baby, "I think Eric Kaden Scott." I decided.

"Wait, you're naming him after Caden?" Nathan exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, but I really like it and we'll spell it with a K not C. I just… I don't know, it fits." I declared.

"It's fine." Lucas said standing up for me.

"Alright, so who's going to be your godmother?" Karen said stroking the baby's head lightly.

"Umm, Haley, Peyton, I'm sorry. I gotta pick Rachel." I said looking at Rachel.

She looks up shocked. "Are you serious?" she asked. I nod and she comes over, I give Lucas the baby, and she hugs me.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear. I try to respond, but my voice is but a whisper.

_**Having a child is surely the most beautifully irrational act that two people in love can commit.**_** ~Bill Cosby  
**

**Please review.**


	22. Chap22: Life

**Hey yall this is just a filler chapter. I thank you all for the reviews. I have about two or three more chapters left. Next chapter there will be lots of Rachel. **

_**I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Micheal Jackson and Farrah Facett. They were an icon to many and may they rest in peace.**  
_

Peyton'spov

"Alright, let's try the chorus again. This time I need you to really get into the song." I told Marie-Danielle through the speaker. She nodded and took a deep breath. I had given her a try, she sung beautifully and was a hard worker.

I started the music, she closed her eyes and began to sing.

_My heart wants to escape_

_I really need a break_

_From this Mi-se-ry_

_I-I can't believe that you left me_

_And now it's like my world has emptied_

_What's left is our history_

_That has me going insane_

_So now I'm running away from this Mi-se-ry!_

I smiled when see finished and told her good job. This was her first single/song and we still had some work to do, but at least everything is going okay.

Then my mind wandered to Brooke and Lucas. They had a beautiful baby and most of all they were happy. I'm happy for them too. "Peyton?" I heard a voice call. I looked up to see Marie looking at me with concern.

"Oh, um let's go over the bridge again." I said starting the music up. She gave me a worried glance, but then went back to singing.

Brooke'sPov

I was dead on my feet holding the baby trying to get him to sleep. It was morning, but he is cranky in the morning. "Please, for mommy!" I pleaded.

Lucas then came in the room. "You want me to hold him." Then his cries started to die down.

"Oh, you just wanted to know where Daddy was." I said cooing at him. I carried him in to the kitchen with Lucas right behind me.

"Brooke, I was wondering if we could go to Nathan and Haley's house for breakfast. So Jamie can see the baby." Lucas told me taking Eric from my arms. I sagged in relief and tiredness.

"Sure, let me get dressed." Lucas and Eric were already dressed.

I still had a little baby bump, but the doctor told me that it would go away. I pulled on a long sleeve white shirt, some dark blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes.

I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. Eric had kept us up all last night, but Lucas seemed to be okay. I, on the other hand, was exhausted.

I grabbed the baby bag and headed to the car locking the door behind me. Lucas drove as I dosed off slightly, but I was still aware of my surroundings.

When we pulled up to Haley and Nathan's house, I sighed and slowly got out of the car and grabbed Eric.

"Here, let me get him." Lucas said picking Eric from my arms. He's been such an amazing dad and I feel as though everything is surreal.

Nathan opens the door and lets us in when I knocked on it. "Well, let me hold my nephew." He said after he shut the door. Lucas gave him to Nathan and I headed to the kitchen where Haley was cooking breakfast and Jamie was sitting at the table sleep. I smiled at Jamie thinking of how my son would someday be that big. Then I hugged Haley.

"How you feeling?" she asked with a knowing smile. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"I'm so tired. I didn't know that a baby could cry so loudly and I certainly don't know where he got it from cause Lucas is quiet and my voice is so raspy." I explained to her sitting on one of the stools.

She laughed a little. "I know, that's how Jamie was when he was little. You'll get used to it. You can go in the guess bedroom and rest if you wanna and I'll call you when everything is ready." Haley suggested.

"Thanks Haley." I said and walked to the stairs. Lucas stopped me when I got there.

"Where you going?" he asked curious.

"To sleep. Haley said that I could use the extra bedroom." I told him. He looked at me with a glint in his eye.

"Do you mind if I come?" he whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, but I just wanna sleep." I told him looking him in the eye. His face fell in disappointment and I pulled him in for a kiss.

"In about two months." I whispered to him. He groaned and sighed. I chuckled and headed back up the stairs. I glanced back when Lucas started to follow me.

"I just wanna hold you." He said explaining when I kinked my eyebrow. I smiled and went to the room.

I laid on the bed and Lucas held me. It felt so good to be in his arms. It felt safe, real, and natural. I looked up at him and said, "I love you, Lucas."

"I know and I love you too…PrettyGirl." He replied kissing my forehead. I smiled then my eyes closed and fell asleep.

LucasPov

I looked at Brooke as she sleeps and sigh. She's so beautiful and perfect. I love her and can't imagine my life without her. I thought of all those times I hurt and I hold her tighter.

She's my life and my moon. We finally made to were we're happy and right. I thought of our son who is a gift and miracle for us. This is how I want life to be… perfect.

_Life is short and we have never too much time for gladdening the hearts of those who are traveling the dark journey with us. Oh be swift to love, make haste to be kind__._ ~Henri Frédéric Amiel (1821-1881) Swiss writer

**Review please and i tried on the song, lol!**


	23. Chap23: Ever After?

**Hey yall sorry I haven't updated recently, but I had a major writer's block for this last chapter. So, you guys this is the end and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and read my story. I really enjoyed writing this story. I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. Also I'm about to start another story that goes into Sam and Caden's story since I didn't explain what happened between them and just Sam's college life. It's going to be called 'Confusion in the Heart', which I'll post on Monday since I'm going out of town tomorrow. I Love you guys and thank you!!!**

Brooke'sPov

"Where have you been?" I asked Rachel with a smirk. I let her in the door and got curious as to why she was dressed that way. She had a tight, black sleeveless dress with some strappy silver heels. Her hair was pin straight and she had a tiny silver metallic purse.

"No where, just hanging around town." She answered headed to the couch. I kinked my eyebrow, closed the door, and went to sit beside her.

"Liar!" I said as she took Eric out of my arms. "Around Tree Hill? No." I said smiling wide. Lucas was in the shower and Rachel was going to baby-sit Eric for us tonight so that Lucas and I could have some quality time.

Rachel just glanced at me for a second out of the corner of her eye then went back to playing with Eric. My eyes went wide in realization.

"You meet someone!" I exclaimed in excitement. "Who is he?"

"He's this sexy director-"Then the doorbell rings interrupting Rachel.

I held up my finger to Rachel telling her to wait and I went to the door. I opened it and there stood Julian. I was shocked and he had that signature grin on his face.

I smiled and said, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Julian Baker."

"Well if it isn't the Brooke Davis." He replied and I stepped aside to let him in.

"Well what brings you to Tree Hill?" I ask him as I shut the door.

I led him into the living room where I left Rachel with Eric, but she must have went into the kitchen.

"Well I was thinking of just taking a break from work for a while and Tree Hill seemed right enough to stay at. I just wanted to drop by and see how Lucas and Peyton were doing." He answered sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, they broke up," I told him looking down at the carpet. "Umm… Lucas and I are married, and have a child now."

"Oh I am so sorry, but congratulations." He said. I looked up and smiled.

"It's okay. So what's been going on with you?" I asked changing the subject.

Before he could say anything, Rachel came in the room holding Eric. "Raine?" Julian asked staring at Rachel.

Rachel paused in her steps. "Julian?" she said surprised.

"How do you know Julian and who is Raine?" I asked standing up looking at the both of them. Julian stood up and chuckled a little.

"Yeah um…okay, I might've lied a little. My real name is Rachel. I just didn't want him to know what my real name is until I knew for sure that he wasn't crazy or something. I was gonna tell you my real name on our next date." Rachel explained rocking Eric slightly.

"Wait a minute, you lied about your name and you two are going out?!" I asked her.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Rachel responded shrugging her shoulders.

"So," she continued. "How do you know each other?"

I told her how Julian came down here to do the movie when Lucas and Peyton were together and all the stuff.

"You use to go with Blondie?" Rachel asked with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Julian?" a voice called, Lucas walked into the room.

"Lucas." Julian replied without looking from Rachel. Then there was a knock at the door.

I sighed and went to answer it with Lucas walking behind me. I open the door and see Peyton standing there with a CD in her hand.

My eyes widen. "Um…Peyton, what are you doing here?" I asked glancing behind me.

"Okay, I just need a couple minutes of your time. I have to send this CD off in the morning to the label and I just wanna make sure that it's okay. I already got Haley and Nathan's opinion and I was wondering if I could get you and Lucas' opinion?" she asked with a worried expression.

I bit my lip and looked back at Lucas who looks concerned.

"Oh, sorry!" Peyton exclaimed putting one of her hands over her eyes. "I'm so stupid. You're all dressed up and stuff. I sorry, you guys are probably busy."

"No! We were about to go to dinner in a few, but we can listen to it right quick." I explained and motioned for her to come in.

I closed the door, sighed heavily, and walked back into the living room. Julian was standing in front of Rachel laughing a little. When we came in Peyton paused as Julian turned around. It was silent for a while then Lucas whispered something in my ear.

"For once, we're not apart of the Tree Hill drama."

I smiled a little and Lucas and I went to the couch to watch.

Peyton'spov

I looked at my ex-love standing in front of me.

"Julian?" I whispered faintly.

"Peyton." He said looking to the floor.

"What are you doing in Tree Hill?" I asked fiddling with the CD in my hand.

Julian looked at me with a piercing stare and a time from when we last met flashed through my mind.

Flashback

"Ms. Saw-, I mean, Mrs. Scott!" a deep husky voice called to me.

I grabbed my CDs and turned around. Julian stood there with his hands behind him and that sneaky grin on his face.

"Hey Julian." I said hugging him.

"So where's Lucas and what are you guys doing in LA?" he asked when we pulled apart.

I looked to the floor. "Um, he's back in Tree Hill. I left him." I told him what happened as we walked out the store and down the street.

"I still love him. I just couldn't take being there and putting them through that." I finished looking at the sky.

"Well if you're healed now, then why aren't you there now?" he asked with his eyebrows pulled together.

I paused. "In reality, I really don't know. I guess I'm not ready to face them all. Knowing that they'll all be mad." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I whispered.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds then he kissed me. "Why don't you stay here with me?" he asked when I pulled away.

I stood shocked by the kiss and the question. "What?!" I exclaimed looking at him.

He stood up and stood close to me staring me deep in to my eyes. "Be with me. I miss you Peyton."

"I can't." I whispered then walked away from him hailing a cab home.

Flashback

"I plan on moving to Tree Hill." He said answering my question.

"Oh." I said. It was quiet and uncomfortable.

Then Eric started crying and Brooke jumped up to get him.

"Peyton you can put the CD in." Brooke told me when she grabbed Eric from Rachel. I put it in and pressed play.

The music started and everyone sat down and listened. When the song finished, Brooke and Lucas said that it was good and I went to take my CD.

When I turned around, Rachel was flirting with Julian and their hands were entwined. My throat tightened a little.

"Um, do you and Rachel know each other?" I asked.

"Oh, Blondie, we're actually dating." She replied smirking at me. I nodded shocked.

"Okay well I'll see you guys later or whatever." I told them and headed out the door.

I sat in my car for a while with my head on the steering wheel. I feel as if I can never keep a man or I lose the opportunity of having a good man.

I wonder if I'll ever find someone for me.

LucasPov

Brooke and I walked out the door leaving Eric and Rachel. I held her close to me.

"Let's walk." Brooke suggested. We walked down the street looking at the stars.

"Do you think that this is it? That this is the start of our happily ever after? You know, no problems or issues?" she asked looking at the sky.

"I don't know. I hope so." I replied kissing the top of her head.

We stayed quiet for a moment, thinking and enjoying each other's presence.

"I do know that I'll never leave you and I'll always love you." I told her stopping and facing her.

"I'll always love you too." She replied. Then she stood on her tippytoes and pressed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back.

**_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. ~_Robert Frost  
**

**Thanks and plez review.**


End file.
